Inheritance: Alternatives
by TheGrudge154
Summary: An retelling of the end of the Inheritance Cycle, designed to answer anything left unanswered, any character not developed and bring about this author's opinion on how things should've been. Reviews appreciated.
1. The King Falls

**NOTE:** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance_ or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 1: The King Falls

Eragon had been surprised when the King had agreed to his challenge of a fair battle, even after his low move of holding innocents by his side as a living shield. Far too honourable to be a straightforward deal, the Rider had nonetheless felt confident about what would happen in the coming blows and parries. Galbatorix was old, mad and even with the power of hundreds of other Eldunari, had not taken a more active role in his Empire's dominance. All the ingredients for an outmatched fight were on his side, a feeling that he was sure Saphira would end up scolding him for. With both his hostages now freed, Eragon could feel like maybe this would be the final and thankfully fair fight the land had been awaiting for years. But it was not long before the young Rider had come to regret ever proposing such a challenge.  
>It seemed like no matter what Eragon had tried, it was like his opponent could anticipate every single move, step, parry and blow. Galbatorix moved his sword with even more speed than would be anticipated for such an old Rider, his bone-white blade gleaming as it clashed with the fiery blue or Brisingr. The King made no attempt to even try to fight instead, choosing to block or avoid Eragon's attacks. A jab to his side made Galbatorix sidestep, swinging his own blade in retaliation to the young Rider's plan to catch him off guard. A smile crossed his lips, his jet black lock falling down in front of his eyes, giving him the appearance of a madman.<br>"This is it? I expected FAR more from an adversary like you. I wanted to have a challenge and it seems I've kept you alive for nothing!" he sneered, his eyes almost consumed with his lust for power. Eragon cringed at the sight, but still determined to end it. With Arya and Elva frozen as mere spectators, he could do nothing else except try to strike and strike again.

Shruikan's efforts to fight off his master's attackers were also too risky for Saphira to do much of anything. The black male continued to roar ferociously, jumping forward with a swipe of mighty claw every time the dragoness tried to get close. All the while, his mind was fixated on the most basic of his instincts, stretching out his talons as those same messages replayed over and over and over.  
>"<em>Kill…crush…need…need to taste…blood…!<em>"  
>The power of Galbatorix's magic added to his mental assault, Saphira occasionally flinching as a gruesome image crossed through her mental vision. She had to think of a way to get through, but Shruikan was having none of it. Blue eyes contradicting his ferocious nature, his fangs bore as a long drip of predatory saliva fell to the floor. So much evil coursing through his body...it was a wonder that his spit hadn't begun to eat into the uneven stone floor of the king's chamber. She tried again, pushing her body forward with an almighty swipe of her claw, accompanied by a roar that echoed around the chamber as though there were a hundred of her at once! Saphira's attacks were swatted away by the larger ebony dragon, almost as if she were the fly around a horse. The very concept hurt her pride as she snarled with each failed attempt. Her partner-of-her-heart-and-mind was fighting for his life and yet she could do nothing but <em>try <em>to harm this giant monster. It sickened her such a beast could be considered one of her kind, all of his majesty and power corrupted and destroyed into this hollow shell of a dragon. And yet, in a way deep in the back of her mind, she found that she could still pity Shruikan. His eyes seemed to have lost that usual brilliant glimmer one would expect from a dragon. Having lost his own Rider and been forced to serve the tyrant Galbatorix his entire life, his mind warped beyond the point of rescue, she took no pleasure in what she was doing. But regardless, she attempted another charge at him, determined to at least cause some damage. She quickly found herself knocked side ways as if she were no more than a hatchling aggravating the dragon.  
>A quick glance to see how Eragon was faring didn't help calm her mind to assess the situation as she had been taught. Her partner was struggling and each time she was distracted, that demon sent more horrifying images into her mind. Sights of Eragon torn from her replaced made her body spasm in shivers. Given his size, his manuverability would be limited in such a small space. If she kept moving, she could easily evade the behemoth. She roared at him, leaping with her wings propelling her forward. Movement to her left caught her eye just a fraction too late and she felt something heavy slam into her side, throwing her to the side and into the far wall as if she weighed nothing. Dazed for a moment, Saphira saw it was Shruikan's tail that had struck her, sending scratches and gashes across her sapphire scales.<p>

Arya on the other hand was busy searching her cache of mental spells, trying to find a way to free herself from the tyrant king's sheer power. The ancient Orchid was just at her side, mere inches from her fingertips. If she could only free her body from the spell that held her and Elva...it was clear that neither Eragon nor Saphira seemed to be fairing very well. This horrid creature was able to hold them and still fight off Eragon as if he were no more than a child. The way Galbatorix fought with such ease and precision it made even an almost stoic soul like Arya pause in fright at a nauseating thought. That perhaps everything they had worked for would end here, just with the flick of a blade…she reaffirmed her concentrated look, straining against the strange state she had found herself in. By her side, Elva looked like she was going to be sick. But also an emotion with Arya had never expected to see. Elva looked scared, terrified even. The elf often forgot that she was just a girl at heart, even with her 'blessing' giving her the appearance and manner of someone almost triple her age. That look alone which was briefly directed towards her made Arya even more determined to break them free, especially with the cacophony of noise that raged mere metres away. Roaring of dragons along with the occasional crude insult flung at Eragon by the king, it was certainly the soundtrack to a final battle. The cliché ending wasn't accompanying it however.

Eragon grit his teeth as a poorly timed parry from hearing a boom to his left sent his foot skidding along the stone. It gave Galbatorix the opening he needed, flicking his blade until it's edge slashed against the Rider's leg. He hissed in an inhale out of pain, stumbling to one of his knees until he felt the king's sword at his throat. He felt a burning sensation along his side, taking a moment to glance over at Saphira. Seeing his dragon crumpled against the wall whilst Shruikan's monstrous features continued to roar at her sent a chill down his neck. He turned his attention back to Galbatorix, clutching Brisingr in retaliation. Even in this position, he took a swing, exclaiming his sword's name until it's sapphire blade sung with sapphrie flame. It scorched into the king's hip, Galbatorix stumbling backwards as he growled in pain. How could he fallen for such a trick? He felt cheated, stupid...he wouldn't let this stand. With a war cry that could echo an insane person's scream, Galbatorix went on the offensive, bringing down smash after smash against the blue flames of Eragon's sword. It took all he had to try and keep Brisingr up against his blows.  
><em>"This is ridiculous!" <em>he tried to say to Saphira. _"Every move I make, he knows how to counter it and without the Orchid, we have no chance of taking him down with all his wards..."  
><em>His tone suggested worry, almost as if he was asking Saphira for advice on what to do next. His failure to hear a response didn't put his mind at ease as the king continued to slam against Brisingr's alight surface. And unsuspecting to all, someone was watching the scene with a twisting sensation brewing in his gut.

Murtagh watched from the entranceway behind Galbatorix's throne, his lower lip almost threatening to bleed he was biting it so hard. This whole affair was a bloody mess and it didn't seem like it would belong until Eragon became just that, crushed under the king's shoes like some sort of sword-wielding insect. Even Saphira wasn't faring much better, her legs and position shaky after being thrown into stone by Shruikan's sheer power. Murtagh's matted hair hung loosely in front of his face, almost as if it was helping to obscure the scene before him. Something he would be grateful for given what he was having to watch. As he continued to watch his 'master' and brother lock steel blade against blade, Thorn stood nearby, the ruby coloured dragon watching his Rider's face with a soft worried croon. Murtagh gently touched Thorn's snout to keep him quiet as he saw Eragon being repeatedly attacked by the tyrant ruler. It frustrated him to no end. For the first time in years, he could do something. He could rebel against his shackles, tear them to pieces, finally do something right for the people he had betrayed. Yet, even though he had managed to finally escape the king's grasp, Murtagh wasn't sure what to do. As soon as Galbatorix would realise when he wasn't distracted by fighting, he could easily use the Word to enslave them again as if it was like crossing out a mistake on parchment and rewriting. Inside, he felt sick that he had to stand and watch such a one-way battle take place. His mind worked to think of what he could do, eyes widening when he came across a solution in the midst of muddled thoughts. It would be risky, but it might work. He would just have to play it carefully.

Eragon's sword clanged and smacked against it's counterpart almost tirelessly, the two figures locked into this routine of clashing metal almost as if it had been choreographed by someone else. Every step and pivot of their feet, each ringing sound of the blades colliding with each other seemed to match one another as if it was designed to be that. Although this mainly came from the sheer skill Galbatorix produced in this confrontation. Eragon had almost forgotten he was once a Rider amidst all of his seclusion and terrible deeds and it was clear that the man's ability outweighed his own. The only time he ever seemed to stop was when Eragon needed to so stop his arms giving up on him. Galbatorix took the opportunity, using the hilt of his blade to hit Eragon in his cheek. He grunted, glancing down at the once-farm boy with a snarl.  
>"You can keep up…but you've yet to strike the final blow! Even with Umaroth at your side…" he taunted, voice dripping with glee at how easy it was to simply keep the boy at bay. Eragon spat onto the floor, saliva tinged with a shade of red as he swung back again, clashing against the King's sword as he had countless times before. He wasn't going to fall for this. He couldn't, not so close to the end. Even if this strange power the King held stopped him from using the dragon's strength. He heard another roar of Saphira behind him, relief flowing through him after her period of relative silence. A response roar from Shruikan deafened hers for a moment as he fought to stay concentrated on the fight.<p>

Something that Arya could see easily from her frozen position. It had taken quite a bit of work, but Arya had just about managed to start moving her hand towards Orchid. The weapon's gleaming surface despite the dim conditions gave her a light feeling that she was edging towards claiming some sort of great treasure. A fitting description for such a weapon that she could simply use to end the fight here and now! Her mental ability strained against the strange magic that the King had used, something which she would have to dwell on later if she even managed to survive to think about it. A few more inches, a few more seconds, her fingertips brushing against it's surface…unfortunately for her, Galbatorix's minor break when he had shoved Eragon to the side had come at the perfect moment for him to catch her in the act. With a sneer escaping his sharp features, the king thrust out his hand, spitting out his words with menace that was almost unparalleled.  
>"<em>Jierda<em>!" echoed the word, the effect almost instant as Arya suddenly felt like she'd been winded and hit in the jaw all at once. She felt her body lift from it's rooted position on the ground, her eyes flicking over to Elva who seemed to be in just as similar a panic when a sudden impact made all fall dark. The elf tumbled downwards from the spot on the wall she had hit, the sheer force of the magic having knocked her out. The Orchid rolled alongside the ground, coming to rest near her crumpled frame, gleaming like a gemstone amidst the flames from the torches. The yell the Elva gave out as she two succumbed to the powerful effect of the King's magic made Eragon turn in shock. A move Galbatorix was too quick to exploit.  
>"Arya!" came the yell from the young Rider, eventually taking the hilt of the king's sword sword as it smacked into his back. Pain surged through him, causing him to yell as he slipped to the ground. Saphira felt the wave of feeling rush through her, cursing harshly to herself and letting it out as a roar when she knew she couldn't help him. Not with Shruikan baying for her blood to spill.<p>

With an almost satisfied exhale, Galbatorix rested against his blade like it were some sort of cane. His attention seemed to be drawn for a moment as his eyes glanced behind him for a moment, his former smile spreading across his lips as the prescence of a certain young Rider made him look up.  
>"No need to stay hidden, Murtagh, by all means show yourself!" the king exclaimed. As he turned around, the young man stepped out from the shadows, seemingly alone and with the crimson blade of Zar'roc seeming to sing in the air of battle. The king's smile faded somewhat, dark eyes drawn towards that needle of red metal with a curious brow.<br>"You wish to fight?"  
>"You know my mind, master, you know I am drawn to this fight" came the reply, the Rider brushing a stray lock out of the his line of sight whilst his grip on Zar'roc tightened. "If he's going to fall, I want to be the one that makes him"<br>Eragon grit his teeth, stumbling back to his feet at this momentary distraction. So, Galbatorix had been doing this as a set up? Just to make this final battle seem like some sort of twisted feud between family? The notion made him sick, but he knew full well what Murtagh was capable of. Galbatorix waved a hand as if to dismiss what was happening, smirking softly as Murtagh walked past him. Eragon tightened his hold on Brisingr's hilt, readying it for what would be another inevitable clash. He could take solace in the fact that his half-brother would not be as strong as the king, as least not in magic terms. But his immediate concern was for Saphira. If Thorn was waiting to strike and she had already been hurt by Shruikan then…he shook his head, spitting again onto the floor to get rid of the taste of blood. Murtagh made no move to prepare himself for combat, idly spinning Zar'roc in his free hand as his eyes bore his opponent down.  
>"So, it comes down to this, doesn't it Eragon? My blade against yours. Should be a good fight, don't you agree?"<br>"If that's how you feel, Murtagh, than I truly pity you" Eragon snarled. "I've held you off before, I can do it again"  
>"But can you do the same when you're bloody and bruised, dripping crimson onto that stone?" he queried, motioning to the ground with his blade's tip. "You may be strong, Eragon, no denying that. But not that strong"<br>"And could the same be said of you? The loyal servant who waits for his master to beat down his opponent so he can stand a chance?"  
>"This isn't about him!" spat Murtagh. "This is about us. Don't you see it, Eragon? We have inherited this war, this conflict from the Riders past, all these different factions creating a battle that has plagued this land for hundreds of years! I can end it right here and now with this very blade. Just give me a reason to…"<br>Eragon kept his angry look but felt something was…off. Murtagh was certainly ensnared by the King's words and would have to follow his orders no questions asked, but he had never known his half-brother to act like some sort of speaker on behalf of his master. Had he been further affected by the dark magic he'd been exposed to or…? He decided to play along for the timebeing, casting a cautious gaze at Saphira. She was simply eyeing Shruikan down now, either being cautious of one another or having made their battle move into their minds. He had no way of knowing and his current situation left him unable to help. His teeth bore in a light intake of breath as he spoke again.  
>"So, you kill me and everything suddenly gets better? Not like you to start speaking of glorious futures, Murtagh"<br>"Who said he was planning to kill you?"  
>That sentence made Eragon stop in his tracks. It hadn't come from Murtagh, but Galbatorix. His stance relaxed somewhat as he seemed shocked that this fight wouldn't be to the death, especially after such a battle with the King. Galbatorix stood up from his throne, having returned to it amidst this exchange of words.<br>"That's right, Eragon. I grow tired of a fight where I would clearly win. Where would be the challenge? So I'm having Murtagh take my place. A sibling rivalry of epic proportions!" he exclaimed with a sick glee. "Only 3 conditions. No magic, no Eldunari and no killing. Those are the only rules…"  
>Eragon could only conclude Murtagh had received his orders mentally, readying Brisingr to strike again when he saw his opponent do much the same with Zar'roc. The look of annoyance in not being able to deliver a finishing blow was evident in his half-brother's face, but yet again something seemed off…what was it? He had no time to think. If that's how it was to be settled, how the fate of the land was to be settled, then so be it. By Galbatorix's rules, Thorn technically couldn't come to break Saphira's concentration, a sensation even he could detect in the haze of his battle focused mind.<p>

With a yell, Murtagh suddenly charged forward, swinging his sword down against his already beaten down opponent. The familiar singing of metal in the air echoed throughout the chamber as Eragon struggled to block each strike. Murtagh had the advantage against him physically, his already exhausted body seeming to ache with every blow to Brisingr's sapphire blade. It was enough to make Saphira break away from her mental battle with the other.  
><em>"Little one!"<br>"Saphira, stay focused! Shruikan's mind may be a wreck but he is still powerful, don't worry about me!"  
>"He may be strong in his war against my mind, but you are fading! Take my strength, you must…"<br>"It's not part of the rules!"  
><em>A light growl hit his ears at her disapproval.  
><em>"Don't choose to be honourable, Eragon, not now!"<br>_"_He and Murtagh may walk the path of the dark, but I choose to stay as a Rider. I will follow his terms…"  
><em>Another growl, this time in frustration, travelled into his brain as Saphira focused back on Shruikan. She had to be thankful he had seemed to stop his rage, her body still a mixture of red and blue after his last assault. Was Galbatorix keeping him back for some reason? She was partially grateful and equally concerned. Though she would stick to her Rider's wishes. No matter what happened, she had to hold him back.

Murtagh was still relentless in his attacks, jabbing at Eragon's knee, slashing at his arm, swinging for his head. Even if it wasn't to the death, he was certainly acting like it should be. He felt Thorn's presence enter his mind, taking the time to back off and let his brother recover so he could talk.  
><em>"Murtagh…this plan troubles me. What if it doesn't work?"<br>"Then I'll deal with the consequences. Right now, the King needs to feel that I still serve him. If that means having to put on a show, I'll do it"_  
><em>"Show or not, time it carefully" <em>the red male warned. _"I doubt Shruikan will be taken by surprise this easily again…"  
><em>Murtagh knew his dragon was right. If he took too long then the opportunity to carry out his plan would slip through his fingers. He grit his teeth, realising that Eragon would need to win the duel in order for the King to expose himself. He relaxed his arm with Zar'roc somewhat, beginning to let his brother take blows at him now. He blocked all of them, occasionally making them deflect off at odd angles to at least give the impression he was still fighting back. Eragon's newfound sense of strength was genuine however, Murtagh having to hide the smile curling at the edge of his lips at how skilled he'd become. A genuine mistimed on his part let Eragon's blade slice into his arm, Murtagh hissing in pain but holding back his anger. It was all necessary, that's what he kept telling himself. All necessary…

In a matter of minutes after what seemed to have raged on for hours of back and forth blows to them, the two young men stood panting at each other, even if Eragon was significantly worse for wear with blood dripping from his open wounds. Murtagh wasn't looking much better, slashes to his arms and chest evident from the red soaking into his clothing. Galbatorix watched with a keen interest. Even after having weakened the Rider significantly, even a fool could see that Eragon was a force to be reckoned with. He could sense that the boy had kept to his terms, not drawing strength from the dragoness be was bonded to or using the strength of Umaroth, Glaedr or any of the old ones. He was…impressed. If he was clearly a match for Murtagh, he would be a match for anyone. The king stepped down from his raised thrown, brushing roughly past Murtagh and causing his servant to stumble a little onto Zar'roc. With a smile, Galbatorix stood back from Eragon, Vragr sheathed against his belt as he began to speak.  
>"Such power, even after all that's happened…you impress me Eragon"<br>"Flattery…isn't going to work on me…" he panted.  
>"Not many impress me, boy. You should know that from how many have fallen by my blade. And you know full well that I've been wanting to resurrect the Riders ever since their tragic fall…"<br>"A fall you caused!"  
>"Technicalities" the King responded, waving a hand. "You've just given me a way to do just that, young Rider" he continued, his mouth moving to utter out another Word. Eragon felt the same sensations as before, freezing, a mental haze of forgetfulness until he realised the King was right in his face.<br>"Join me, Eragon. You can end this pointless death right now, all you have to do is swear…"  
>"Never!"<br>"…swear to me" Galbatorix carried on, almost if Eragon had never spoken. "You'll become even more powerful than your weakling of a brother"  
>"I'm sorry to disappoint you, "master". But I doubt that my brother knows just how much power a single Word can have!"<p>

And with that, the King's eyes grew wide in shock when the Word parted from Murtagh's lips to enter his ears. That single moment almost seemed to transport him away, the sheer surprise of what he had just heard evident on his face. Murtagh had…betrayed him? And used his own weapon against him? How? He was too caught up in this to even realise what his servant said next, a yell of anger escaping him as he felt something weakening him, something sapping his defenses. With an exclamation of fury as he turned to Murtagh, several large spheres of light shot out of the King's body, spiralling upwards to the roof of the great chamber and then bursting in a shower of magical lights. Murtagh turned his head and yelled "Now!", executing the second part of his plan. With Shruikan so caught up in combating Saphira's calculated assault against his mind, he had no idea of Thorn's existence when the red dragon suddenly pounced with as loud as roar as ever. Teeth from that crimson maw sank into the black dragon's scales causing him to howl in pain from the unexpected attack. Even Saphira had her concentration broken when the flash of red suddenly ravaged into Shruikan's side. Thorn shot her a look, the female instantly taking up his lead and pouncing as well. Now both the dragons were attacking their larger counterpart, eliciting what could only be the equivalent of screams from the black monster. Even as he tried to shake them loose and slam them into the cold stone, both Saphira and Thorn were resilient. Their feral instincts refused let them part their jaws, keeping their "prey" locked in and letting blood pour from his wounds. Shruikan was still fighting back, but the tables were turning. Even as the battle between the beasts raged on, Eragon could see Galbatorix beginning to march towards his brother, fury billowing from his very being as he struggled what to think. It was only when he realised just what his brother had done did he make his next move. Those strange balls of light, the wards that kept this iron-fisted ruler safe from harm, had seemed to dissipate into nothingness as if they had never been there in the first place. It left the King vunerable. And with the calling of strength from over two hundred minds of great and wise dragons at his disposal, Eragon could hear Umaroth's voice amidst the surge of power.

_"Use our strength, Eragon…use our power to strike down this tyrant and avenge everyone who has been lost under his rule…bring peace back to the land."_

All it took was a few seconds to seal Galbatorix's fate and Eragon had no idea what he had just done or even how he had done it. The action had come automatically, almost as if the thought to act had come from a void of thought that even he had no idea where it's origin lay. But as soon as he even began to contemplate it, an overwhelming sense of accomplishment crossed through his body, an excitement that seemed to well within that the battle was finally to come to an end and in their favour. The gedway ignasia on his palm seemed to shine with a brilliant silver light, casting itself over the King without a single word being said. Just as it looked like Galbatorix would strike at Murtagh for managing to escape his control, he had suddenly frozen in his actions. The bone-white blade of Vrangr had clattered to the ground, hands gripping through his long black wires of hair, eyes bulging from their sockets. His mouth seemed to want to open to speak as he stumbled for a moment, finally stumbling onto one knee as his fingers seemed to grip even tighter onto his skull. His head threw itself back as a scream of what seemed to be pain rung out through the chamber. The king's crown clattered on the floor at the action, an almost symbolic representation that this fight was nearing it's end. His gaze fixed on Eragon's, sweat running down his brow as his body shook from the impact of whatever it was the boy had done.  
>"W-W...What have you DONE?" he yelled, trying to reach for his sword until another wave of the imagined pain seemed to course through his veins. So much pain, so much worry, so much misery...Galbatorix could only guess where it had come from, much like the Rider who had seemed to bring him down without even an utterance of a word. A power that should've have belonged to him by just saying ONE of them out loud. Eragon's mind seemed to race at what he should do with such a distraction, undecided in whether to ponder what he'd done or act upon it. He decided on the latter as he saw Galbatorix reach for his sword in a desperate attempt to fight back. Eragon surged forwards, yelling outloud with a thrust of Brisingr's sapphire blade. The sword hit it's mark, right in the tyrant's neck.<br>Splatters of crimson and a sickening gargling echoed in the chamber as Brisingr sliced into the flesh as if it were no stronger than a liquid. Galbatorix's face turned from it's former expression of arrogance and smug nature to one of shock, hands loosening from his head as his screams of pain died down into a nauseating attempt to gain breath. Eragon felt nauseous, gut twisting on itself as he could feel the hot breath of the king escaping through the hole in his neck, running over his blade to brush over his hand's like the exhale of Death himself. He swallowed his disgust, pushing harder on Brisingr until it slipped further along all the way to the hilt. Galbatorix's eyes widened again, hands weakening their attempts to grab onto the sword as his vision began to grow red. Droplets of blood spilled over his lips as he choked on metal, orbs of vision finally beginning to flutter shut and roll in the back of his head. Even through his last breaths, the King was still trying to speak, an arm outstretched weakly.  
>"B…B-Be…"<p>

With a grunt to cease the noise, the young Rider suddenly pulled away, pushing Galbatorix's body with his foot until Brisingr came free with a skin-crawling shlick. The king flopped backwards, lifeless like the corpse he had apparently started to become as his blood spattered onto the chamber floor. An occasional twitch of his muscle showed for a moment until all grew still. Eragon panted harshly, Brisingr's blade more in comparison to Zaroc in colour now. Murtagh stood beside him, not being able to believe what had happened and equally harsh exhales escaped his mouth from this long and harsh battle. Bloodied and bruised as they were, it seemed that it had come to an end.

Galbatorix was dead.

Although, that was not how things ended with Shruikan.


	2. Shruikan & The Aftermath

**NOTE:** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance_ or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

_Chapter 2: Shruikan And The Aftermath_

As soon as the final thumping sound of his master's corpse had hit the floor, Saphira's sudden slicing into Shruikan's scales gave not a roar of savage anger as before, but a sudden high-pitched exclamation of his agony. His glittering ebony claws which had previous been tearing through fellow dragon scale, scampered along the floor, the big hulk of a male trying to back away from the confrontation almost as quickly as his eagerness to begin it had been. His blue eyes slid closed, his body seeming to quiver somewhat as more trails of blood ran over his dark hide. Thorn's attempts to attack him had quickly died off out of confusion, wondering why this much stronger and resilient dragon had suddenly lost the will the carry out what he had started. Had he decided there was no point? To just lay down and take it? The crimson male glanced to his female counterpart, her eyes showing just as much confusion as he did in his gaze.  
>Saphira could sense how the mental assault from Shruikan's twisted mind had ceased, replaced with stabbing images of pain not towards her, but him. Despite the own gashes running through her body, her aching legs caused her to jump back, a grunt from her almost ordering Thorn to do the same. She glanced over to her side in her usual wary fashion, just as she had been doing throughout this entire fight. To her eternal delight, the partner of her-heart-and-mind was standing over Galbatorix's twisted body, half-brother Murtagh standing just as closely with swords trailing limply along the ground. Weary but triumphant, the dragoness had to stop herself from becoming caught up in a welling of positive emotions as her confusion started to override them all. The dark-one Shruikan had just...given up? Just when she was certain that Death's icy grip would claim her as it had claimed countless others in this war? She glanced back at Shuikan, anger-filled expression still on her face in case it was a ruse. That was, until she heard his words from briefly trying to touch his mind.<br>"_Pain...so much...pain...death...need to cause...NO! Don't cause death! Or kill...but need to...want to...DON'T want to kill!"  
><em>Such conflicting thoughts...it was almost as if he was trying to battle with his own insanity. But Elva had said he was nothing more than a vessel for rage and sorrow, that his former self had been lost to the void long ago. What was going on here?  
>Eragon glanced behind him, realising that it had not just been him and Murtagh in this fight once again. He forced his tired legs to sprint back against the wall, the crumpled forms of both Arya and Elva beneath with Orchid simply a few inches away. Curse Galbatorix for using such cheap magic...he checked over the two of them, looking over for any signs of life. Even if the King was dead, it would be a hollow victory if he had lost her. That's what his heart was saying, even if his brain was urging him to celebrate the victory. Murtagh had remained by Galbatorix's side, idly shoving the body with a foot to make sure this wasn't a ruse. No movement in a reaction confirmed his hopes. Even as Eragon checked the others though, his eye couldn't help but drawn towards Thorn. He sensed a growing puzzlement welling within his dragon, something he wished to address almost instantly.<br>"_Thorn, what's wrong? Something ails you, I can tell"  
><em>"_It's the dark one, Murtagh_" Thorn replied, mental voice tinging with confusion in his phrasing. "_He's...not how he was. Not of his previous mind_"  
>Murtagh's brow raised too, a pant escaping him as he turned his attention to Eragon. He had just raised off his knee, relief flowing through him that Arya and Elva were still breathing, if unconsciousness. Murtagh's staring got his attention, spinning on the spot slowly as his eyes seemed to question what had happened. His half-brother motioned his head towards where the warring dragons lay, seeing Saphira now sat and licking at her injuries with Thorn not too far away. A risky move considering the enemy that still lay in the chamber mere metres away! Eragon was about to scold her when he began to hear the same things that made Saphira puzzled. Whimpers and grunts of pain escaping from his maw, almost as if the rage and power in his attacks had been sucked out of him. It was almost like the void had overtaken his twisted persona as well and even Eragon could tell Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh were just as confused as he was. He stumbled over on his slashed leg, touching her flank and feeling her tense from the light stinging. His former enthusiasm at winning against Galbatorix had faded, especially if his dragon was planning to carry on this fight in an elaborate deception.<br>"_What's...happening with him?" _he asked, his mental tone just as weary as his normal one would be.  
>"<em>Your guess would be as good as mine, little one…" <em>came the reply, Saphira's own mental voice seemed strained as much as Eragon's. "_You know what losing a Rider can do to a dragon…what if the same is…?" _she started, her theory quickly dissolving as even she seemed to be unsure. Her sapphire eyes flicked to the younger Thorn with a snort, almost as if she were asking him what his thoughts were before darting back to the whimpering form of Shruikan. She didn't know if they should attempt to contact the dragon or leave him be or…well, she could only guess. He seemed so broken could they even begin to fathom what was going through his mind. Eragon glanced over to Murtagh, his former opponent making his way over to the most peculiar scene. He frowned, brushing a lock of his hair out of his face as he seemed to shrug idly.  
>"Thoughts?" Eragon asked.<br>"If his own kind cannot decipher why, I don't think we'll have much better luck. The King did all kinds of things to who Shruikan was…we just don't know"  
>Eragon scowled. Either this would be a chance to defy the odds at what Elva had said or it would be an explosion, waiting to ignite and destroy all of them without a moment's warning. Maybe just trying to get a contact with the black dragon would…<p>

A sudden slam of mental energy made Eragon reel in surprise, letting out an exclamation as a bunch of confused and strange thoughts were almost pierced into his brain from Shruikan's mind. He glanced back upwards after he recovered, gritting his teeth with a grunt. Whatever was going on in that cacophony of noise and contradicting thoughts was almost painful for Eragon to bear, yet alone Shruikan. It was clear that Galbatorix's twisting and warping of his mind had kept this in check when he was under the king's control. But now free of such a master, Shruikan's roars were no longer from the pain in his wounds, but from the battle between what the dark magic was telling him and what his suppressed morals were saying. Eragon frowned, hearing Saphira emit some sort of croon, a noise that surprised him. Her expression had turned solemn, eyes focusing on him as her tone seemed to be almost…worried. Perhaps it was the thought of another one of her kind suffering, but he wouldn't question it for now. Right now, he found himself talking cautious steps towards Shruikan. He could feel Saphira's body tense beside him at being so bold to try anything, but the black one's movements had at least seemed to calm down. Eragon tried again, the blunt wall of thought no longer attacking his intrusion but still firm to get past.  
>"<em>Shruikan…can you hear me? Are you…?"<em>  
>"<em>Dark…so dark…need to kill, but…shouldn't…shouldn't, but I…I must…gah, the King! Serve the King! No, no! DON'T…should I burn it all? Does it need to burn…? It does…and it doesn't…!"<em>  
>"<em>Shruikan, try!" <em>Eragon suddenly heard Saphira say. The remark surprised him, the female's initial hatred towards him seemingly gone from her thoughts. Apparently seeing him this way had given her a renewed sense of hope, her voice a mixture of stern and encouraging. "_You must hold onto what makes you a dragon, Galbatorix can no longer corrupt what you know!_"  
>Shruikan snarled harshly, shaking his head and forcing up barriers around his mind. Saphira visibly flinched, Shruikan's size still something that made even her unnerved. He continued to ramble incoherently, his frustration growing as the King's dark magic clashed with his own reasoning.<br>"_So many voices…ghosts…people I…KILLED! Need to…need to destroy it all, burn it all, BURN! Argh! Can't…shouldn't…won't…?"_  
>The dragon let out a howl, a sudden wave of pain shooting through Eragon's head as another mental assault taxed his brain. It wasn't like his training with Glaedr, where the opposing mind was deliberately assaulting him. The "attacks" came at random, almost as if Shruikan had no control over them. He continued to whimper softly, backing further away into his corner, chains still clinking around his claws as his words almost made Eragon have that familiar twisting sensation in his gut whenever something terrible hit his ears. Saphira did much the same, though she still tried to help him.<br>"_Shruikan, you're free from his dark ways! You can regain yourself…"_  
>Eragon touched her leg, shaking his head softly. It was clear what Elva had meant now.<br>"_Saphira, he's too far gone, Elva said…"_  
>"<em>He needs guidance, little one, I can help!<em>" she said sternly, almost angrily as she took a single step forward. "_I shall not lose another one of my kind to the darkness!_"  
>Shruikan however quickly dashed all hopes of that with what he said next. Even Saphira was stopped in her tracks as a sudden wave of sadness flowed from his mind into theirs. So powerful in it's force, so far removed from the twisted and violent creature that was once in his place.<br>"_I-I can't…can't get…hold of….ungh! Too much darkness, too many voices! I…please…please stop…"_  
>Eragon's mouth fell slightly agape, both from what the dragon seemed to be implying as his brilliant blue eyes, lacking their luster, glanced over him and Saphira as well as Murtagh and Thorn who had remained silent throughout all this. Apparently, they were all too aware of this internal struggle, their heads bowed out of respect as if they were at some sort of…funeral. Shruikan's deep voice rumbled in their minds as his face took on an expression of pain once again.<br>"_My…my mind is gone…" _he stammered, having to force the words out before Galbatorix's magic seized his thinking once again. "_It…it needs to stop….can't…wait any longer…_"  
>Shruikan's eyes fell to the ground, down towards the Dauthdaert sprawled near Arya's still unconscious forms. With ebony claws raking against the stone somewhat, his gaze turned back to Eragon and Saphira.<br>"_I'm…ready…ready to go…"_

Saphira roared in frustration, her tail slamming into the ground as she seemed to be defiant in carrying out the black one's wish. How could she possibly kill him on a whim? In the throes of battle, it was different obviously, but when he had tried to break through that control…no, she would not send another of her kind to join the countless others. Despite the fact Eragon had tried to focus on other things, his dragon's voice echoed in his thoughts, yelling at Shruikan for giving up, insulting him for being weak in her anger. And then, he heard her cries turn more to pleads, something he had never expected to hear from her. He touched her leg with a frown, eyes glancing up into the brilliant sapphires she could call her own. She exhaled, her gaze drawn down towards him. Her silence didn't give him the usual relief he expected to find in their embrace of minds.  
><em>"Saphira, we have to. He is too far gone, what choice do we have?"<em>  
><em>"I cannot do it, Eragon…not when he has finaly become free from that vile, sick, twisted man"<br>_"_You know it won't be long until he loses control, this is the first moment he's had the chance to fight back in hundreds of years"  
><em>Saphira let out a snarl at him, her refusal to believe it was true all too obvious. Eragon sighed regretfully. As much as he would've wanted to save Shruikan, to free the pitied creature from the shackles that held his body and his mind, Elva was not one to make mistakes. And given the continuous whines and grunts that came out of the black one's mouth, the Rider felt his tired body begin to edge closer to Orchid.  
>Murtagh raised his head up from his respectful silence for a moment, glancing at Thorn as the red male stared onwards at the dragon who in earlier times had been sometimes to aspire to in terms of strength.<br>_"You're alright with this, Thorn?"  
><em>_"The death of a fellow dragon is something we can never be alright with. Even in the days where we used to fill the skies, the passing of one of us was not that common given how we are never to fade"  
><em>Murtagh was impressed. Even despite his rough beginnings, Thorn had seemed to mature over the years, now more than ever since the King had fallen. And the inherent knowledge he had gained was more than enough to make him seem like he was no longer the hatchling-minded monster he was sure the Varden had spread tales of. But that would be something else to consider when they actually got out of here, he thought.

Eragon kneeled besides the ancient weapon, a hand brushing over it's surface as he could almost feel the power it held within. No wonder that they were stuff of legend now. The ability to pierce any wards, the countless dragons it had probably killed in the years gone by…it almost frightened him that such a weapon existed and that they as Dragon Riders had it. Yet, even given it's tremendous strength and the potential damage it could bring to anything it touched, he wanted this affair to be quick, to minimise the suffering. It would have to do the job. Eragon gripped it, surprised at the light feel of it in his palm as he stood up. He cast another worried glance at Arya and Elva, even though in his mind he could sense they were not too badly hurt. As he started back towards the other dragons, Saphira suddenly jabbed at him with her mind in enquiry.  
><em>"Eragon, if there's any other way…"<em>  
><em>"There is none" <em>he stated, causing his dragon to blink in surprise as he made his way towards the still frantic male. Shruikan's behaviour seemed to have gotten worse, his maw snapping at objects that weren't there, the presence of his wounds no longer even a concern as the Rider could feel begin to decay once again.  
><em>"Shadows…THE shadow…it's coming, making a-all dark…can't let….don't let it take us, don't…don't…"<br>_Eragon hesitated in his next action at those words. He was sure any of them in this room would be frightened given what had to be done. It didn't make it any easier. His grip on Orchid tightened as Saphira leaned forward towards the black one, alarming her Rider at what she intended to do. A quick snort from her reassured her actions were not aggressive in nature, her voice calm but still inflected with her sadness over this all.  
><em>"Rest peacefully, Shruikan. That is the least a being of your honour deserves…"<br>__"You'll be remembered well" _Thorn suddenly interjected. _"We promise"  
><em>The words seemed to calm Shruikan down, his movements eventually beginning to cease as for what seemed like the first time in years, the dragon had clawed back some of his control. Eragon and Murtagh glancing at each other with a look of astonishment. This was more important to their dragons than they would've guessed. It was clear to see how this matter would've been so much easier in the heat of a battle, but it was far beyond that now. Eragon looked upwards to Saphira, sensing a sense of acceptance flow through her being. He was about to speak when she made the move to do so first.  
><em>"Do not show your pity to me, Eragon. Elva was right. Forcing him to live in this way, it's…it's cruel. I am at peace with that."<br>_Eragon stepped forward towards Shruikan, the strength of the Eldunari still flowing through his body letting Orchid hover in his hand without so much of a word. He would've been impressed at the power he possessed now if the circumstances had let him. Another step forward, another echo of stone in the air. The young Rider glanced up at Shruikan, the black one seeming to stare back at him as he struggled with his words.  
><em>"I-I…must…n-need to thank you…"<br>_Eragon could only offer a forced grin in his reply, words not being able to do it justice in his opinion. With a simply reflexive action in his hand, the weapon began to hover higher from his palm. With a quick burst of light, it suddenly show forward, cutting through the air like a Rider's blade. And in the split second before the life of the black one was silenced for good, Eragon heard something from him that sent an unmistakable chill down his spine, something that seemed to slow down time itself while those words bore into his consciousness.

"_That shadow…it's not for me, Eragon. You must beware…orumrakr"_

When time resumed, the only sound to hit his senses was the hot and wet ripping of flesh and spattering of blood onto the floor. He didn't even want to look, the Rider glancing down at the floor as did everyone else around him when Orchid slammed into Shruikan's skull. He turned away, not wanting to look at what he had done, not what they together had caused. Saphira did much the same, offering a croon and a gently nudge into his arm.  
><em>"I shouldn't have let you do that…"<br>"I had to Saphria. You said so yourself…I suppose I'm a Shade, King AND Dragonslayer now…"_  
>The dragoness snorted again, giving a light shake of her head with another nudge.<br>_"We should leave. This place holds too much darkness within it's walls"  
>"Yes. Let's"<em>

It took a few more minutes of trying to navigate the winding passages of the castle, but the group of Eragon, Murtagh, Saphira and Thorn all made it out. Each Rider carried Arya and Elva gently in their arms, breaking out of a hole in the stone walls made by the growing conflict outside. From the clouds of dust and the only sound being the injured groaning in pain, Eragon had to see that the battle was over. It all was. He nodded in head forwards, indicating the rest of his group to follow him over the piles of rubble and stone ruins that seemed to serve as a fitting reminder of what had been accomplished and lost. Bodies lay in heaps as the remaining forces of the Varden worked to give them proper services, take the loyal soldiers into a gaoled state or account for their own numbers. Eragon didn't feel the sense of victory he would've thought he would, not after all this. Maybe in time, the wounds would heal and the reality of it would sink in. Galbatorix was gone. His Empire was sure to follow.  
>As he made his way down from the castle, some commotion from behind him caused him to turn his head back the other way. To his relief, the sight of Blodhgarm along with his small group of other spell casters greeted his weary eyes, having just exited the castle walls moments after they had left. Eragon nodded his head, signalling to Saphira that she should try and help with the Varden's efforts. With a grunt, she took off to survey the scene, Thorn joining her as Murtagh gave a similar mental order. When Blodhgarm finally reached him, the elf seemed to be in relatively decent spirits. He sat down on the rubble, inviting Eragon to join him. The Rider nodded, carefully setting down Arya and letting the other spell casters come about to heal her. Murtagh did much the same for Elva, even if he received a few more scornful looks than his half-brother had done. As the elves got to work, Blodhgarm paid this no mind for the timebeing, outstretching a hand to shake with Eragon.<br>"Hard to imagine this day would come, isn't it Shadeslayer?"  
>"It's been a long time coming, for more than just us" Eragon replied, taking the hand and shaking it thoroughly. Blodhgarm grunted with a nod of his head, his eyes eventually being cast over Murtagh with a scowl.<br>"He is…a prisoner?" he asked.  
>"No, not a prisoner. He helped me" Eragon replied, continuing to explain when a look of confusion crossed. "Without Murtagh, I wouldn't be stood here right now. And chances are none of you would be either"<br>"You'll have to forgive me for not taking your word for it. Arya and Elva both lay unconscious and he just happens to have tagged along?"  
>"I can speak for myself" Murtagh spoke up, tone seeming angry. "I broke free of the King's control of my own doing, I kept Nasuada alive!"<br>"So she has said…" Blodhgarm responded. "We managed to rescue her amidst the battle here. It was not easy, but she says that we owe you her life"  
>Eragon could see how the elf was reluctant to accept it, but he hoped that Blodhgarm could at least be more positive about matters. It was what he said next that confirmed his less than victorious mood.<br>"We…we lost Islanzadi. That bastard Lord Barst was damn near invicible…if not for your cousin, he may have been too much for us to bear. Even with the assistance of the Eldunari, he was a good fighter of his own accord. I'm not sorry he's dead"  
>Eragon's heart sank at this news, casting his gaze towards Arya as the spell casters continued to chant away their various incantations and healing abilities. Even the Elven Queen had been struck down in this final battle. He felt he could've done something before Murtagh suddenly spoke before he had a chance to.<br>"Don't blame yourself, Eragon. Even Riders cannot save everyone"  
>"What's done is done" Blodhgarm said in agreement. "All we can do now is tend to the wounded, rebuild what we can and hope that the land becomes stronger because of it"<br>Eragon supposed they were right, turning his gaze towards Arya once more.  
>"Will she be alright?"<br>"We'll tend to her as best we can. I'm sure she'll be awake soon enough" Blodhgarm said. The Rider nodded, relief seeming to lift his own mood if even just for a moment. He turned back the castle, the smoking and cracked façade a fitting testament to a rule that just as in pieces as that stone was. He turned back to the elf when a thought came to his mind.  
>"There are Eldunari in there somewhere, Blodhgarm. Hundreds, maybe thousands of them. Galbatorix used and corrupted them to add to his own power. Would you be able to get them out? Many of them have been driven mad and I'm not nearly as a good a spell caster to heal their broken states"<br>The elf grunted with a nod of his head, motioning to two of the healing spell casters and sending them inside. He got to his feet too, taking care not to slip on the fragments of rubble beneath his feet before he paused. He took a moment to reach inside a pouch hung on his lower hip, revealing a clothed object. Round and small in nature, but apparently smooth given the way the fabric seemed to cling to it's surface. Blodhgarm lifted up the cloth, making Eragon's eyes go wide when he caught a brilliant flash of green beneath it.  
>"I managed to find it during our escape. Undamaged and safe. What would you have me do with it?"<br>Eragon was unsure of an answer. He had almost completely forgotten about that last remaning egg. He could hear the distant shouting of names further into the clouds of debris, settling on what he would see as the safest option.  
>"Keep it for now, at least until we'd know what to do with it. I wouldn't want to risk it being damaged out here and you're easily a better magic user than I"<br>"Galbatorix had already managed to put some protective wards on it, but I shall keep it from harm. You're needed elsewhere and me and the others know our way through this maze of stone. You have my word"  
>Eragon bowed his head in thankfulness as Blodhgarm departed, the object slipping back into the pouch when the elf left. He turned his eyes back towards the still unconscious Arya. He was sure the spell casters would keep things safe for now.<p>

As both he and Murtagh headed into the fray of the battlefield, Saphira and Thorn both landed before them.  
><em>"How do things look?" <em>Eragon asked her.  
><em>"Lots of damage to the walls and there are many who have been lost. It has been a victory, but not an easy one" <em>she replied.  
>Eragon would have guessed as much, turning his attention towards Umaroth whose presence he felt push into his mind out of curiosity.<br>_"You seem troubled, Rider"_  
><em>"It's all very sudden…what do we do now?"<em>  
><em>"That is up to you, Eragon" <em>came the reply from the white dragon. _"Your role is to keep the peace and there should be much more of it now that the King has fallen. And with new responsibilities as well, you should have plenty to keep your minds occupied"  
>"More responsibilities? I don't…"<br>_Eragon didn't manage to finish his words when a sudden wave of images passed through his brain. Like memories being awoken deep inside him, he could see inside some sort of dark chamber, orbs of brilliant colour laid in little alcoves on the walls…he remembered. A sudden rush of excitement ran through him, the same being passed through him from Saphira as they gave happy expressions to one another.  
><em>"The eggs, Saphira!"<br>"Hundreds of them!"_  
><em>"With Galbatorix's defeat, it seems safe for you to be aware of such a great gift. We trust that you would know what to do with them" <em>Umaroth spoke, seeming content that this knowledge was in good hands. _"Care for them"  
><em>"_We will guard them with our lives" _Eragon assured him, Umaroth's being fading from his mind as he excitedly began to chat back and forth with Saphira. The dragons were not doomed…to him it seemed like a lot more had been achieved that simply ending a tyrant's rule. An entire race had been saved.

But even amongst this, Murtagh watched with a light scowl. Many soldiers glanced at Eragon in gratitude for what had been done this day and yet they still regarded him as a danger, as a _willing_ servant of Galbatorix. He ground his teeth in anger, Thorn immediately picking up on this.  
><em>"Murtagh, why do you grow frustrated? We should be celebrating this victory"<br>__"And yet people still allow themselves to cast glances at me like I'm nothing more than the dirt of the ends of their shoes?"  
><em>_"Does it matter in the end?" _the red dragon asked. _"You, I and brother-Eragon know what you did. Without you, this battle would still be raging now"  
><em>"_Even so, these people would rather see me lying dead in that chamber just as badly. After all we've done, how can you stay so focused on the positive?" _Murtagh snapped.  
>"<em>I may not be the strongest, wisest or fastest dragon, but I know more now than I ever did. You broke us free from those bonds, Murtagh" <em>Thorn said, bringing his head closer to brush against the human's forehead. _"You don't need approval"  
><em>Murtagh paused in thought for a moment, glancing at the Rider and dragoness before them before he motioned his hand to start moving elsewhere. Thorn crooned in confusion, wanting answers with another nudge.  
><em>"We'll help them to heal, to rebuild for now. I'd prefer to at least have one good deed to my name"<br>__"And then what?" _asked the dragon.  
><em>"We leave"<em>


	3. A New Queen & A New Rider

****NOTE:** **This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance_ or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**NOTE 2**: Apologies for the relative shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to submit at least one more before Christmas. And besides, Murtagh needed a nice ending, even if he will be appearing later on!

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 3: A New Queen And A New Rider

With Galbatorix's remaining forces slowly succumbing to the news of their King's death, Alagaesia was quick to become swept up in the winds of change inevitable after such a shift of power. The Varden had mended the wounds as best they could, paid their respects to their dead, rebuilt what had been lost with the help of both the Riders. They worked to erect new walls, new homes for those who had been without such things for so long, keep the peace whenever a still loyal troop was found and dealt with. Change did not always come welcomingly to some people, after all. That much was clear with various groups beginning to call for a new King or Queen. So soon after the fall of the previous and given the damage that had been done would be considered foolish in the eyes of many, but these people did have a point to their desire for order. Without an appointed ruler of the Empire, it was sure to crumble soon like it's leader had done unless it could be turned into something the people could feel safe and secure under. And that was why Eragon was currently sat in the room he was in, a small enclosure in the Varden camp that still stood outside the ruins of Uru'baen. A lot had happened in the weeks after Galbatorix's death. Naturally, the people had rejoiced and Eragon had done his fair share too. He had learned about the strange magic he had conjured against the king from Umaroth, hearing that he had essentially made an Empathy Spell. With no words, he was already aware of how powerful it was, but it was when Umaroth explained that he had drawn strength from all of the Eldunari did it hit home. Galbatorix had been inflicted with all of the pain, the sorrow, the negative emotions that he had inflicted on people himself. He had almost used the same magic that Thuviel had used at Vroengard to try and end it himself. Eragon had managed to stop him, an act that would usually make him feel repulsed. But in this case, he felt proud of being able to have done such an act. Thanks to Murtagh of course. He had heard his half-brother's tale of keeping Nasuada safe throughout the inhumane torture, the illusions and from the king himself. It was because of this act that both he and Thorn had changed who they were, releasing them from Galbatorix's grip. If he hadn't have used the Word, then Eragon couldn't be sure he'd be even alive to be a part of this meeting. Murtagh had helped in the rebuilding process after that, regaining the people's trust a single being at a time. It was difficult, but it did seem like things were going to be worked out for the better. Although, given how he had a natural distaste for being involved in the politics of the land, he wasn't exactly in the best of moods all things considered.

Surrounded by various rulers of the factions that had helped play their part in the role from the werecats to the elves, the young Rider felt tense, his leg twitching in his seat as the numerous people continued to babble all of the topics he would usually distance himself from. Both Nasuada and Arya were present and seemed much more involved in the proceedings than he would ever hope to. A fact that the otherwise occupied Saphira could sense in him even when she was far away from the meeting.  
><em>"You seem anxious, little one"<br>"They should know I'm not wanting to deal with politics…" _he answered, that last word almost being spat out with some venom. _"You get to enjoy some flying with Thorn and I'm stuck here listening to them bicker"  
>"You're a Rider, Eragon. Your very presence alters things for Alagaesia, they wouldn't have called you unless it was important"<br>"My point still stands"  
>"You've faced worse. And I can say that with some degree of certainty now"<em> she snorted back at him, eventually cutting off their conversation to work on outmanoeuvring her red companion. Eragon sighed softly to himself, eventually perking up when the noise of their discussion eventually died down. Nasuada, Arya, Orik, Orrin, the elven lord Dathedr and even a feline-like Grimrr took their seats as the leader of the Varden stood to address all of them.  
>"As you are all aware, given recent events, Alagaesia is now without a leader to command her. Without such a figurehead, the people will not have direction, nor with they have the safety of someone looking out for their wellbeing"<br>"Bah!" Orrin suddenly interjected, the Surda leader waving his hand as if to dismiss her claims. "Galbatorix claimed he all those things in mind and look where that got us!"  
>"Galbatorix had been driven mad by his power and what he had lost" Nasuada snapped, pausing a moment to calm herself so that a conflict would not arise. It was not needed now. "The one set to replace him on a throne is already in far better a moral position than he had been"<br>"She speaks true, Orrin" Grimrr said, idly licking at one his paws for a moment. "Any one of us in this room would be worthy of the role, though some more than others…"  
>It was at that moment that the gaze of everyone seemed to suddenly shift towards Eragon. The Rider's blank stare in the recesses of his mind was broken when he felt the eyes on him, jumping up a bit in his seat their gaze seemed to almost burn into his skin. Not in an accusing way, but almost expectantly. He cleared his throat, addressing Nasuada more than anyone else.<br>"Y-You're not suggesting…?"  
>"And why not, Eragon? You were the one to take down Galbatorix, a feat none of us had even come close to achieving. We played our part but it was you who did the deed. It would be more than a fitting reward" Nasuada said clearly, a light smile crossing her lips. Arya glanced quickly to Dathedr beside her with a bit of a surprised look, like she hadn't expected to hear the proposition. Eragon shook his head, almost chuckling at bit at the mental image of him being on the throne of Alagaesia.<br>"I truly am honoured, but I have other responsibilities, I couldn't accept such a role. With what me and Saphira found in the Vault Of Souls, I can't just leave such things as they are" he explained, gesturing with his hands every so often to emphasise a point. "Besides, I don't think I have the right character to become a king"  
>The last few words made Arya smile, a fact she quickly tried to cover up with a cough. Orik gave Eragon a bit of a look that seemed to be grateful he'd turned down the role, almost agreeing with his reasoning as Nasuada's expression turned more thoughtful. She nodded in acceptance at Eragon's refusal, casting her eyes around the rest of the room's occupants.<br>"Well, that does makes things more complicated…" she started, only to be interrupted by Orrin once again as he stood up.  
>"If he won't take up the title, then I put forward myself!"<br>Nasuada scowled at him, usually finding his self-importance grating at best when it was away from such important matters. Now it was just that bit worse.  
>"Orrin, please, this is not a role for self-gain…"<br>"I already know that granting such control to an Undying such as Eragon would not be the best solution to this problem. It would simply yet another Rider on the throne. My work has been important to advancing our understanding of the world, a work that I think a king could put to good use for the rest of Alagaesia"  
>"Does that mean you have the necessary skills as a leader over the whole of our lands?" Arya interjected. "You may have knowledge to share but you are already in control of a land under your responsibility. Also, as far as I am aware, you did not want your country to be a part of this war until you felt it necessary. Would you have the same attitude to everything else?"<br>"Arya is right, Orrin" Grimrr agreed. "You already have Surda to rule, to make you rule over all of the other lands would be unfair at the very least."  
>Orrin's expression turned a little sour as he sat back down. Eragon couldn't help but think he was simply trying to gain more influence over Alagaesia given how Surda had stayed out of the affairs of the war for so long. Regardless of this, there were a few moments of silence that made him feel more agitated as he sat. The sooner this discussion would be over with, the better it would be for the land to start healing from the battle that had scarred for so long, or so he thought. He was actually surprised no-one had chosen his ideal candidate, coming to the conclusion that him speaking would at least cause things to progress.<br>"What about Nasuada?" he suggested, the leader of the Varden seeming just as surprised as he had been at being asked minutes earlier. "She has the expertise of uniting people to the Varden's cause and has proven herself to be as dedicated to Alagaesia as anyone given what she went through at Uru'baen. I think she would be the ideal choice"  
>Nasuada said nothing, speaking her surprise with her expression rather than words and instead trying to gauge everyone's reactions to the proposition. Arya and Dathedr seemed to nod to one another in support when they considered Eragon's words, Orik and Grimrr doing much the same. Even Orrin seemed to eventually come around the suggestion when he observed everyone else supporting her through their expressions. He wouldn't want to be the odd man out here. Eragon then stood from his seat, seeming to address the room to make sure this choice was the consensus from everyone.<br>"So, we are in agreement over our ideal choice?"  
>"Aye" Dathedr spoke up, standing from his own position with Arya quick to follow. Grimrr nodded his head, his shaggy tail swaying left and right seemingly content with the issue when Orik stood up as well with a similar reply of 'Aye". Orrin nodded in silent acknowledgement as he stood to join them. Eragon's smile finally showed itself after it had remained hidden throughout all of this discussion, directing it towards Nasuada. She cleared her throat, shifting slightly in her place to better address.<br>"Do you give your consent to this, Rider?" she asked, trying to keep things formal as best she could.  
>"You have my consent and blessing, Nasuada" he responded, bowing his head. "I am sure you will be more than a worthy Queen". The former Varden leader didn't hide her smile this time when the rest of the room seemed to bow their heads in respect, Grimrr opting to blink at her in his feline form. Her expression stayed glued to her as she sat back down in her place. Queen of Alagaesia? It had a nice ring to it.<p>

"_Well, is it done?"  
>"Yes. We chose Nasuada"<em>  
>Eragon was making his way towards Saphira outside of the gathering who had landed mere minutes after the decision had been made. Murtagh and Thorn were a few metres behind them, seeming to be busy in some sort of other activity for the timebeing. The gentle hum Saphira offered showed her support of the choice they had reached.<br>_"I hope you gave…  
>"…her my blessing, of course" <em>he interrupted her. She snorted as she got into a more comfortable seating position, bringing her head down to his level so he could touch her snout.  
><em>"She will make a fine Queen. She has done more than most have for Alagaesia"<br>"Aye, there's no doubt of that"  
>"No disputes? I know how you two-legged-round-ears like to debate…and debate…and debate…"<em>  
><em>"Almost" <em>he chuckled, finding her use of the term for humans amusing. _"Orrin needed some convincing afterwards, seemed a little sore he hadn't been honoured the role himself. Nasuada eventually agreed to let him have the lands south of Belatona to please him"  
>"That's quite a lot to bargain for. If I were in Nasuada's position, I would've simply told him to accept it. She is the Queen after all"<br>_Eragon patted her snout gently with another smirk, casting his eye behind her where Murtagh and Thorn seemed to be preparing supplies. Probably a task they'd been assigned given how busy they had been over the recent weeks. He was about to suggest they should do the same when Saphira beat him to it in her questioning.  
><em>"So what are we to do now? Beating Thorn in races can only amuse me for so long and it's not like there are any kings to kill" <em>she said, her tone seeming more relaxed that Eragon could remember it being for probably years. Their defeat of Galbatorix probably did that.  
><em>"Well, there's not much for us here. Arya left rather abruptly when it was over and Nasuada is still busy trying to organise the official ceremony of her crowning. That leaves our duties to the eggs and the Eldunari"<br>_Saphira's expression altered a little, seeming to cast a curious gaze over him.  
>"<em>It won't be something we can fix immediately. As joyous as the news is that so many of them exist, I don't think staying in that Vault will help"<br>__"No, it won't…I shall have to dwell on it more" _he admitted, gently scratching under Saphira's chin to elicit another quiet hum from her. _"Since this can't be rushed, the best thing we can do is…well…"  
><em>"_We have all the time in the world now, little one. Such big choices do not need to be rushed. I told you that much when you were in that meeting"  
><em>_"Lucky for me everyone seemed rather supportive of Nasuada" _he responded, making his way past her to check on Murtagh and Thorn. Both he and his half-brother had been too busy to really talk informally like he was planning to. But the young Rider was curious when he noticed that Murtagh was attaching small bags and objects to the red male's saddle. Was it a long distance trip?  
>"Murtagh? What are you doing?" he asked, coming up to stop beside his fellow Rider. Murtagh didn't answer immediately, trying to fix one such bag onto one of the hooks until he let it hang loose against the dragon's side.<br>"Getting some things ready. I think we'll need it"  
>"Are you going somewhere?"<br>"In a way, yes" he answered, eventually casting his grey-hued eyes towards Eragon with a partially regretful expression. "I don't think me and Thorn are needed here"  
>Eragon's face turned serious he stopped Murtagh's hands from raising up to attatch another satchel of supplies. He wasn't sure what his half-brother meant, but it didn't sound all that promising.<br>"You're a Rider, Murtagh, Alagaesia needs us to help it through the change"  
>"Does it?" the darker haired one replied, brushing some of it out his line of vision. "I became a Rider through the darkest means one could imagine. How much help can I be to a land that already scorns me?"<br>"They don't scorn you, not after what you have done for us when Galbatorix fell." Eragon assured him. "Breaking from his control is proof enough you have changed who you are for the better"  
>"There's still a darkness in us, Eragon. Both I and Thorn can feel it, an anger that isn't going to subside. We need to be away from here, away from all this so it can leave us without any harm"<br>Eragon frowned. Murtagh certainly seemed more than determined on the matter. Even Saphira seemed to be concerned, feeling her loom over his shoulder as she tried to back up Eragon's points. He scowled, still keeping his companion's hands frozen where they were.  
>"Don't do this, Murtagh! You killed Galbatorix with your power just as much as I did with my blade"<br>"_He is right, little one" _Saphira spoke. _"Without you, that vile man would still be on his throne"  
><em>"I killed hundreds more, hundreds who didn't deserve that fate!" Murtagh spat, seeming to both a mixture of pained and rageful as a testament to how he felt inside. Thorn crooned softly to Murtagh, shifting in his position to brush through the long locks of hair that fell in front of his face. "Eragon, I killed the dwarven king! I killed your master! You may forgive me for that, but it's not just you that I need!"  
><em>"Murtagh!"<br>_The booming voice of Glaedr suddenly interjected all of this, Eragon feeling both the prescence of him and Umaroth in their minds. The golden dragon seemed to subside for a moment to let his white other speak.  
><em>"Those actions were not your own, Murtagh. Even we in our solitude could see that" <em>Umaroth said. _"You would not have done them had Galbatorix not been in control, you know that even amidst your regret and anger"  
><em>"Dragon, I killed one of your own. In the time we live in where you are as rare as precious stones, that was unforgivable…"  
><em>"My race is more safe, young Rider" <em>Glaedr assured him, voice gruff in tone. _"Before all this, I would've made you leave"  
><em>The words of the golden one seemed to make Murtgah flinch a little, but his continuation evoked a different sort of reaction.  
><em>"However…As much anger towards you I had felt when Oromis slipped into the void…I realise now that it would not be right of me to do so. The real perpetrator of these acts is dead. And Alagaesia owes you a lot more than an apology for helping that to happen"<br>_Eragon's expression softened, noticing that Murtagh was trying to fight back tears in his eyes. His half-brother bit his lower lip for a moment to regain composure before looking at Eragon square in the eye.  
>"You really think there is still a place for me here?"<br>"Murtagh, I can't rebuild the Riders without others I trust at my side. I need you for your strength and your support" he murmured, keeping their gaze focused even as Thorn brought forward his own opinion.  
><em>"He is right, Murtagh. It is not just him that needs you. If you cannot stay for him…at least stay for her"<br>_The young Rider was surprised Thorn was getting involved in such a conversation. But was more so by the words he chose to use. For that moment, he had forgotten how Thorn was aware of his feelings towards the future Queen of Alagaesia. Murtagh's hands let the bag in his grasp fall to the floor, the thud making the ground near his feet shudder somewhat as he sighed. Eragon's head tilted somewhat as he opened up his arms, an invitation Murtagh seemed to more than willing to accept. He took a step forward, gripping his half-brother's back as he continued to hold back his regret.  
>"If you and the dragons can forgive me…then I will try" he spoke, eventually loosening his grip around Eragon to sniff for a moment. "I will try…to repay the debt I owe"<br>"I won't ask for more than that…brother"  
>Murtagh blinked at Eragon's choice of term. But weren't they only half? He was about to object when he saw the other Rider smile, Saphira's head hovering above his shoulder with a content growling rumbling in her throat. For what had felt like the first time in ages, Murtagh smiled.<p>

And it felt good.


	4. A Prophecy Untold

******NOTE:****** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance _or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 4: A Prophecy Untold

Murtagh was in good spirits. More than good in fact. The wind whipping through his long black hair felt more revitalising than usual, the sun being the only thing missing from his current locations above land and even then it was simply through the layer of white fluff above his head to see. It had been so long since he had heard a comforting voice, it was almost that fact alone that had brought him around to staying in Alagaesia. Eragon had been right. Taking the time to stay away from the radical changes of the land wouldn't have solved anything, rather put a focus on such negative thoughts since it would be all the two of them would've thought about. Not only that, but Eragon had done more than simply persuade him to stay and rebuild the Rider Order. He'd renewed the values he once held important before he had been captured by the Empire. And right now, that was obvious in the smile he wore whilst on Thorn's back, the young dragon in an equally positive mood as he hummed in content. This was how it should've been from the start, but even just picking up such a way of life now was a drastic improvement. Dragon and Rider were content.  
>The two of them were in flight, on their way to the Varden camp again after accompanying Eragon to his cousin's home. Whilst his half-brother was dealing with that, Nasuada had requested Murtagh's presence, the message arriving mere minutes after they had. Without a formal place for her to establish her rule as of yet, the new Queen of Alagaesia was making do with how she had lived for a while now in the Varden camp near the ruined structure of Uru'baen. Murtagh had found the whole affair a little strange, particularly when it was just him that was needed. Even Thorn had been at a loss as to what Nasuada could want, especially when she had given Murtagh and Eragon her best wishes when they had left to deal with other matters. He thought to himself all the way there, hoping the wind whipping up from underneath Thorn's wings would clear his confusion and make his thoughts seem more focused or at least be distracted from the strange sense of worry brewing in his gut. It was not to be, but he kept trying regardless.<br>In any case, the young Rider landed in the Varden camp, the tents nearby fluttering a little at Thorn's wings beating down onto the ground. To Murtagh's surprise, he was not met with the annoyed and often attacking looks he would be expecting from the many men and soldiers of the Varden, but the polite bow of heads and acknowledgement of his presence. Acknowledgement of him as a Rider. His expression seemed more than surprised, almost hesitant to accept what he was seeing was real as he turned towards Thorn.  
><em>"They…don't show us hate? No scorn or anger? They welcome us as Rider and dragon…"<br>__"Perhaps Nasuada had something to do with this" _Thorn suggested.  
><em>"Perhaps. Or maybe Eragon's words rung true. Maybe…they don't see us an enemy after all"<br>_The wind seemed to have accompanied the pair's arrival, making the edge of Murtagh's dark clothing whip about somewhat as he made his way into the camp. Throughout, he was given the same reaction. Not angry of their prescence, but seeming more…content, some even honoured. He had to fight the smile trying to force it's way to the surface, Thorn's gentle growl seeming to say all that needed to be said. Eventually, Murtagh found himself in front of the grandest structure of all, fitting for a leader he thought. In that very place, Nasuada had been chosen as the Queen, giving it a sense of importance rather than just a shelter from the wind. He turned to Thorn briefly, warning him not to try and stick his head through the gap at the front. The red male assured Murtagh he wouldn't break anything, but he eventually agreed to keep his nose clear. Whilst Thorn kept an eye outside on proceedings, rather relishing in the respect he had gained since growing even larger than the last time these men had seem them, his Rider headed inside.  
>Nasuada was sat in her usual chair, though her attire was certainly a lot more formal than the last time Murtagh had seen her. Her dress was long, flowing with golden trim around it's darkened brown body, the robes hung loosely over her shoulders taking on a colour almost as deep as blood. A single ring of gold was placed atop her head, bangs of hair spilling over the top and down her face. She had been in the middle of reading when the chill of wind coming in through the entranceway had made her look up. Murtagh stood before her, one of his hands rested on Zar'roc's hilt while the other curled towards him as he bowed.<br>"You summoned me, Your Highness?"  
>Nasuada smirked a little to herself, waving her hand as she stood to dismiss such formalities.<br>"There's no need for that, Murtagh. Being referred to by such a title still feels odd to me"  
>"I'm sure it does. The change to being a queen mustn't come overnight" he replied with a smile. She nodded in agreement, beckoning him to join her at the table. She crossed her legs as she sat back, letting her hands rest in her lap.<br>"It's not a duty I take lightly, but I am trying" she said after some silence. "Luckily, nothing too pressing has been thrust at me lately, though I expect it is merely a calm before the political storm"  
>"That must be good news" Murtagh replied, his next words seeing to be drawn more from experience. "Being suddenly given a big responsibility is not something one can easily adjust to"<br>He paused for a moment, raising a brow in curiosity. Surely she wouldn't be wanting him to come here just for idle chat. "But…that's not why you called me, is it?"  
>Nasuada's smile faltered a little as she shook her head, the Queen seeming to try and take a moment to figure out how to word this correctly.<br>"Back in that awful place, when I was prisoner…amidst all that torture and failed escapes…" she started, the end of the sentence escaping her for a brief minute. "I never got a chance to say thank you. At least not properly"  
>Murtagh blinked as he took in her words, his brow still raised curiously.<br>"You couldn't have said this in your message?"  
>"I felt it needed more of a personal touch. After all, I probably wouldn't have survived without your aid"<br>"I'm sure you would have. You were strong enough to take over from your father and command all these men almost without hesitation." Murtagh said. "I just…didn't want you to suffer. It wouldn't have been right of me to sit idly by while he used those creatures on you"  
>"Still, the chances of me having fallen prey to his tricks and illusions. It may have spelled the end of the Varden. You have my eternal gratitude for what you did"<br>"It really is nothing to thank me…" Murtagh started, trying to dismiss the action with a motion from his hand before Nasuada interrupted him.  
>"Nonsense, Murtagh" she said abruptly. "You shouldn't downplay your own accomplishments! Eragon may have always been our initial hope, but he would have failed in his efforts without you. And besides, didn't saving me end up saving you at the same time?" she continued, unsure of the nature of true names in complexity, but at least having some knowledge of how Murtagh had been forced into the King's service. Murtagh himself retreated into his thoughts for a moment before nodding in agreement.<br>"I suppose that's a habit I have yet to get out of. But, yes. In a way, I should be thanking you. You allowed me and Thorn to escape those shackles, even if they weren't physical"  
>"It was your own noble actions that did not, not I"<br>"Nasuada, you are…were…"  
>Murtagh paused in his speech, biting his lip for a moment to keep his feelings in check. He cleared his throat to try again.<br>"You were the inspiration I needed to try something like that. Seeing the leader of the fight against such a vile man being brutalised and manipulated, I…I couldn't stand by and let that happen"  
>Nasuada grew silent, her fingers rapping in her chair for a minute or two before a smile twitched into life at the edge of her lips.<br>"I imagine we both must be thankful to each other for what we did. One thing couldn't have happened without the other"  
>Murtagh found that a fitting conclusion, or at least a proper way of putting his thoughts into proper sentences. He nodded his head with a smile in agreement as he watched Nasuada rise from her seat.<br>"Well, I shouldn't keep you. Eragon did say your coming duties were to be important"  
>"Y-Yes, yes, of course…" he replied, standing from his seat with another respectful bow. A sudden exclamation from Nasuada made him pause on his way out of the tent, the Queen glancing to the floor for a brief moment. He wondered what else she had to say before she took a few steps forward. With a light sigh, she leaned towards him and outstretched her arms in a light embrace as a whisper escaped her.<br>"Thank you"  
>Murtagh's surprised face quickly grew a comforting grin as she stepped back quickly with just as wide a smile. With another bow of his head and brushing the locks of hair that fell out of his face, he left the tent and back into the brisk and cold air outside.<br>Thorn was sat not too far away and in a very strange position for a dragon. For some reason, he had been surrounded by small children surprisingly enough and hadn't minded it in the slightest. Their yells of amazement rang out into the air as the young male occasionally leaned his head downwards to glance at them with a wide eye, an act that made them shriek in delighted mock terror as if he was sizing them up to eat. Murtagh had to let out a light chuckle as he concluded the children must've been from the families of the Varden soldiers. Since the area was no longer a war zone, it made sense for reunions to be happening everywhere right now. Thorn still did not seem annoyed by them, even when one of them was continuing to prod into his claw to see what his scales felt like. In fact, given the feelings Murtagh could feel, he was enjoying the experience. His ruby eyes shifted towards Murtagh with a light snort.  
><em>"Productive meeting, I hope?"<br>__"Yes, in a way." _Murtagh replied, trying to hide that well of emotions that had almost frozen him mere moments before._ "I'm more interested in how this happened"  
><em>_"The curiosity of younglings happened, Murtagh. I say, let them be curious"  
><em>_"If you were Saphira, I imagine you'd be getting a little irritated"  
><em>_"Well, it's a good thing I am not her then, isn't it?"  
><em>Murtagh shook his head with a laugh as he came closer. Thorn certainly seemed to have become mature in his thinking over these last few weeks, more so than he had ever imagined. Maybe it was being free of the oaths that had bound them before, but he was proud to see his dragon almost develop a sense of wit in his words.  
>"<em>Any reason why this isn't a problem for you? You seem rather relaxed to say children are prodding you for information"<br>__"I have my reasons" _Thorn bluntly replied, huffing a little as if to end the subject. The dragon always gave his Rider space when it was needed and Murtagh knew when to draw the line on a subject. As he rested the issue and came closer, some of the children began to lose interest in his larger red companion and run over to the Rider, barraging him with question after question.  
>"Did you fight with Rider Eragon?"<br>"Is that a real Rider's sword?"  
>"Why is it red?"<br>"How'd your dragon get so big?"  
>"What's his name?"<br>A smirk crossed Murtagh's features. He was glad he stayed.

Roran's brow dripped with sweat as his fingers relaxed, his preferred tool of the hammer making a heavy "thunk" as it fell to the ground. He wiped his free hand against his forehead, letting out a light exclamation of disgust when he realised how much he had perspired. In any case, he admired his current handiwork with proud eyes, turning around to see many other fellow men doing their part in the reconstruction of what he had once called home. Ever since Carvahall had been destroyed in the battle with the Ra'zac, Roran had secretly promised himself to build it anew once the war had been either won or lost. And since it had been resolved and he now had a duty to the entire Palancar Valley as it's Earl, he couldn't have thought of a better time to start. Former villagers had travelled with him from the Varden and help, any available man wielding any available tool. Their families had travelled too, the longing to have a former home returned to working order just as strong in them as it did with Palancar. Of course, Roran didn't think he would put in half of the effort he had done without Katrina's encouragement. Whenever a problem on rebuilding something came up or a disagreement arose with the villagers, the automatically-appointed head of the village would always be able to confer in his wife. Her advice wasn't usually specific to the problem, but it still helped regardless, something he was eternally grateful for. Not to mention that their newly-arrived daughter was yet another of Roran's reasons for enduring such late hours of labour and toil. It would be worth it in the end to give his child a proper home.  
>Roran gathered his tools up into the neat layer of cloth, stretching out a hand to pick up his dropped hammer and carry that separately. A matter of habit, he usually told himself. With a motion of his head for another volunteer to finish off the fixing up of wooden beams he had started, the Earl of Palancar retired to his home just in time for some food to be thrown his way when he entered. Katrina gave him a scornful look as she headed into the main room of their dwelling. Though small, it was cosy and had a proper sense of belonging since Roran built it himself. The tired husband laid into his chair and rubbed his temples, an act that automatically made Katrina playfully swat at him with the cloth in her hand.<br>"That's what happens to those who are determined enough to be awake at 6 in the morning for some manual labour"  
>"Be fair to me, it was half 6 at earliest!"<br>"It was 6!" Katrina snapped back, although the grin snaking across her lips showed she was only being light in her tone. "I expected Ismira to keep me awake at the early hours, not you with that hammer of yours"  
>Roran shook his head with a laugh as he hungrily tore into the cooked and juicy meat presented to him with a satisfied expression. As he swallowed to keep his mouth clear, he spoke up again before sinking his teeth into it once more.<br>"How is Ismira? I do try to be quiet when I leave"  
>"She's been fine, much better than I had anticipated given the loud bangs all the work gives off"<br>"She's a strong girl, even Eragon himself said so" Roran noted.  
>"I suppose the word of a Dragon Rider is more reliable than most…" Katrina concluded, eventually sitting at the table to simply watch her husband enjoy his meal. At least, until a heavy "whoomp" like sound reached her ears. And again. And then again. Even Roran paused mid-chew at the strange rhythmic noise, gradually quickening in pace and even causing a chilling breeze to rush into the house. Katrina immediately looked up from her position to make sure the disturbance hadn't affected her daughter as Roran headed outside. That noise was familiar, but he couldn't place a finger on it. At least until he headed outside.<br>The occasional joyful yell of children and celebratory exclamation from the adults rang out over the village as Saphira beat her wings to slow her descent, eventually allowing her claws to sink into the ground with a graceful slip down the air. However, graceful in dragon-terms still caused a rumble to be felt in the feet of many who were nearby when she hit the ground. She seemed rather happy with the attention, shifting in her positioning for a moment with an almost smug aura about her. Eragon patted her neck for a moment with a smile as he studied his former soon-to-be-new home. It was…strange to be back here. After knowing the village was lost and then hearing from Nasuada that Roran had attempted to begin building it anew, it was almost like he had slipped back in time to when Carvahall had just been in the final stages of consturction. He jumped from the saddle on Saphria's back, the dragoness retracting her wings and analysing her claw scales to make sure they were clean. Eragon nodded in silent approval at the handiwork. His cousin had done a fine job so far. And speaking of his cousin, Roran was quick to run out when he recognised the familiar face of a family member.  
>"Eragon!" he exclaimed, grabbing the Rider in a playful headlock for a moment and causing him to flail a little wildly (much to Saphira's amusement). "This is an unexpected surprise!"<br>When Eragon had finally managed to break free from Roran's 'attack', he chuckled softly with a shake of his head. Maybe being back in Carvahall had reawakened those memories of the two of them practicing their swordplay into the early hours of the morning. It seemed almost like an age had passed since those days.  
>"Unexpected, but I felt it was needed." Eragon said, himself down. "I wanted to make sure the new Earl of the Valley was settling into his job properly"<br>"It's been a smooth transition thus far" Roran admitted, relaxing his arms to set his cousin free. "However, it had been more difficult than simply using my hammer to solve a few problems…"  
>"By that you mean pretty much all your problems, right?"<br>"I see you've tapped into the success of my husband, Eragon!" the voice of Katrina suddenly called, making her way out of the house to give Roran's cousin a proper greeting. She gave a light embrace to Eragon with a broad smile, casting a light nod of her head to Saphira who sat away not far from the group. The smell of the unfinished meal caught Eragon's attention, his stomach growling almost automatically in response. He placed a hand there, trying to act humble when Katrina raised a brow at him with her lips still curved upwards.  
>"If you were hungry, why didn't you say so?"<br>"Really, it's not a problem, I can easily wait until later" Eragon tried to reason. Katrina was having none of it, playfully nudging him with an arm.  
>"Please, it would be an honour to have a Rider for lunch. And given how busy Roran's said you've been recently, wouldn't it be best for you to take a break?"<br>Eragon wasn't sure of what to say. Roran's knowing smile suggested he didn't really have a way out of the coming events, eventually causing the Rider to sigh and sag his shoulders with a chuckle.  
>"Well, maybe for a bit then"<br>The answer seemed to satisfy Katrina who quickly headed back inside to prepare extra plates and helpings. Saphira, having overheard the exchange, have a quick snort of amusement at the situation and causing Eragon to linger in following Roran inside.  
><em>"What's so funny?" <em>he asked.  
><em>"Just you. Humans have such small stomachs, it's a wonder you're not eating constantly"<br>__"Humans don't tend to be bigger than most houses and eat the equivalent of a week's meals at once. You can afford not to eat daily"  
><em>_"It's a matter of perspective" _Saphira replied, arching her neck a little. _"All I know is that those tiny morsels won't be enough to sate me"  
><em>_"You're still welcome to join if you really want to!"  
><em>_"I didn't realise having a dragon eye you down through a window would be something to be encouraged"_

Over the course of the next hour or two, despite what Saphira had joked about ealier, she kept a watchful eye on proceedings through the house's windows. Eragon was glad Katrina had been in the middle of preparing a meal, the aroma alone enough to cause louder growls to echo from his belly. He soon filled it with strands of meat, bypassing the usual ethical dilemna he had with such things. Apparently hunger did strange things to people. The 3 of them conversed about the recent events of the month, how Roran's daughter was faring, the state of the villagers and even what was to be done next in Carvahall. Saphira occasionally injected her own opinions on such matters through communication with Eragon. It wasn't too long before the 3 humans were full and conversation had taken a turn more for the bare side of things. Eragon spoke up after a bit of silence had made him uneasy.  
>"So, Roran…when Carvahall is rebuilt, what will you do?"<br>"To be honest, I'm going to relish the peace and quiet after a change" Roran replied, moving closer to Katrina and laying an arm around her back. "I think my hammer only needs to be used for repairs instead of battle these days. And I hope it stays that way"  
>Eragon smiled, nodding with a slightly envious look on his face. Roran did seem to have the ideal quiet life that he'd often hoped for during the long years of this war. But what his cousin asked him next made him stop in his tracks.<br>"And what of you? You've asked so much of us, but what are you going to do? Keep the peace? Travel?"  
>Eragon hesitated in an answer. It was a topic he had been hoping not to confront for some time now given how much responsibility it placed on him. It had been a wonderful revelation at the time and now it had become a source of great worry. He turned his gaze to Saphira, her single sapphire of an eye blinking once as a reply. He shrugged his shoulders in defeat as he relaxed back into his chair.<br>"That's the question isn't it…it's a lot of responsibility and given all that's happened, I don't know even know where to begin in how to resolve it"  
>"No matter what you choose, Eragon, it'll be the right decision" Roran said after a few moments more of silence. "Your choices have been for the good of everyone, always"<br>"Even Riders can make mistakes Roran"  
>"Then just don't go rushing into it thinking a decision needs to be made straight away" the Earl continued. "Alagaesia has all the time in the world to change from the outcome of this war. And so do you"<br>_"He is right, Eragon" _Saphira said to him, keeping her words for him alone. _"I think we will need to discuss this elsewhere at some point. In a lot of detail. But not now, it shouldn't be rushed"  
><em>Eragon nodded, his lips turning more towards his former smile. It was an action that still took him by surprise every now and then. Smiling hadn't been very appropriate these past months. He wiped away a stray piece of debris from his mouth as he stood, bowing his head in gratitude for Katrina's meal.  
>"I suppose we better leave for the time being. I wouldn't wish to take up any more of your time with all these repairs"<br>"It's not a problem, Eragon. The door's always open if you want to stop by" Roran said, standing up from his own seat to give his cousin a firm pat on the back. "Just make sure you don't disappear so you _can_ stop by, alright?"  
>Eragon batted away the playful punch thrown into his arm, giving a bow to Katrina and resisting the urge to stick out his tongue at Roran. The pair of them stayed at the door as he made his way back to Saphira, the dragon eyeing up the village with a little bit of interest in testing her memory of the place before letting her Rider put himself in the saddle. Eragon waved an arm, calling out to his cousin as Saphria began to beat her wings.<br>"Stay safe, Stronghammer!"  
>"I should be saying the same to you, Shadeslayer!" came the response, Roran keeping Katrina close to him with one of his arms as the other waved him off. Saphira roared in her own farewell, the sound echoing around the Valley as she suddenly turned into the equivalent of a sapphire arrow, speeding away over the edges of stone surrounding them. Roran smirked to himself. Eragon was certainly one the luckiest people he knew. Besides himself for having Katrina and Carvahall back in his life, of course.<p>

The next thing to plague Eragon's mind after taking care of Roran was to find someone else. And this person had a habit of being almost everywhere and nowhere at once. Saphira had already expressed her annoyance at acting as a simple steed for him over the past few days despite his assurances they could spend some time together soon. Although the thought that there was no rush was present in her head, she was still clearly agitated by it all, especially given how Angela was always tricky to track down when you needed her.  
>The pair of them decided to try the Varden camp outside Uru'baen, the soldiers currently in the middle of packing things up and moving out into the ruined structure of the city, surprisingly enough. No sign of Nasuada or any other important figures laid plain to see and many soldiers were often referring to the location as "Ilirea". Eragon found this puzzling, hopping off of Saphira's back and approaching a soldier who was carrying a bundle of different packages, most likely supplies.<br>"Do you know where Nasuada is?" he asked. The guard shrugged his shoulders as a reponse, being careful not to drop the objects in his grasp.  
>"She departed from the camp a few days ago, heading off towards Surda to finalise the agreement of giving Orrin more land. Rider Murtagh was requested there as her personal escort, leaving us in charge of Ilirea"<br>"Ilirea?" Eragon queried, at least glad he knew where his half-brother had gotten to.  
>"Yes, Shadeslayer. 'Twas the former name of Uru'baen before Galbatorix took control. Her Highness wishes to rebuild it back to what it was and use it as her place of rule"<br>Eragon bowed his head to the man who promptly stumbled off in quite a hurry for fear of being left behind with the others. With Nasuada departed and camp vanishing before their eyes, he let out a sigh as he turned back to Saphira. She, on the other hand, simply pointed her nose behind him, prompting the Rider to spin around on the spot. With a playful exclamation of "BOO!", Angela stood before him with a broad smile on her face as he stumbled backwards. He brushed himself down, clearing his throat.  
>"Did I scare you?" Angela exclaimed.<br>"N-No, of course not!"  
>"Shame. Usually I'm rather good at that. At least to certain people"<br>Eragon dismissed the usual claims of the herbalist that he was certain were designed to confuse. Angela was holding quite a few objects of her own, a few bags but nowhere near as much as the other soldiers quickly moving into the city behind them.  
>"You're going somewhere?" Eragon noted.<br>"Indeed. I figured my usefulness here had been…used up. At least, for now"  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Oh, you know. Here, there, everywhere. Where all the big things are, of course" she replied, cocking her head in opposite directions. "Solembum's already done that, but I'm sure he'll pop up again soon. He always does"  
>"I don't wish to delay your journey, but I do wish to talk to you…"<br>"Well, why didn't you say so earlier? If talking to you is part of my journey, it's not a delay at all. And besides, I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of scaring you if you just wanted a chat"  
>Eragon was about to protest he hadn't been scared until Saphira pointed out that he had actually jumped. Her deep bass-filled tones proved she found it funny.<br>"Well…do you remember back when we first met?"  
>"Oh, back in that old shop of mine in Teirm!" she exclaimed. "I really should consider getting back to that, you do never know who comes in through the door. You're an example of that"<br>"Well, yes about that…when you read my fortune?"  
>"Oh! Did I turn out to be right?" she asked, seeming excited at the prospect. An act that made Eragon raise a brow in confusion. Angela retorted the look herself as she glanced him over. "Well, you're still here, so at least a bit of that's wrong…"<br>"You didn't expect to be right?" he asked, seeming a little perplexed that Angela of all people would be unsure of what they were doing.  
>"I never expect to be right until I'm proven I am" she said plainly, shifting the bags in her grasp a little. "Otherwise, the fun of guessing gets taken away"<br>Eragon glanced back to Saphira, who seemed to relay his feeling of confusion with a light growl shifting upwards in pitch.  
>"B-But, everything you said! Up until me leaving Alagaesia, it has all come true! Doesn't that mean that I am destined to…?"<br>Angela's expression suddenly took a sterner look as she raised up her hand in a snapping shut motion. The move made Eragon blink in surprise as she began to speak once again.  
>"What I said was what <em>could<em> happen, Eragon. Not what _should_ happen. The future changes depending on what we do to events in the here and now. Whether the rest of my fortune comes to pass or not is ultimately up to you. It's really simply if you just use that head of yours! And besides…" she explained, pausing before returning to her former confident smile. "If I could really predict the future with such accuracy, would I really be stood her chatting to you?"  
>Eragon didn't seem convinced and more puzzled, trying to process her words as the herbalist gathered her things up, exclaiming aloud as she struggled to fish into her pocket for something. Eventually, a light blue piece of material was left trailing over her hand in a fluid-like fashion, eventually extended out towards Eragon with a nod of her head.<br>"Just a small little gift to say thanks for the memories. You've certainly given everyone a few"  
>Eragon peered at the strange object, glancing over it's smooth surface. It didn't feel like anything he'd felt before, the flexibility of leather and yet the soft touch reminded him of the finest silk. It was then he noticed the symbols stitched into it. They were unlike any sort of script he had seen before in Alagaesia, causing him to look back at Angela for a clue as to it's meaning.<br>"What does this say?"  
>"Oh, it's just Raxacori-…ah, it's not important".<br>And with that, Angela reaffirmed her grip on her posessions and began to head off seemingly in the opposite direction of the Varden troops. Eragon and Saphira were left staring at her with puzzled expressions, the Rider calling out to her.  
>"What if we need you again?"<br>"Oh, don't worry!" she called back. "I'm sure I'll be back in your life before you know it! Although quite a few wish that wasn't the case for them…"  
>With a single exclamation of 'cheep cheep!', Angela left.<p>

Another month passed, making it almost 10 to the day since Galbatorix had been slain. Or was it 11? Eragon was having trouble remembering, the passage of time spent out in the wilderness of the Du Weldenvarden's neverending trees seeming to be almost unrecognisable. Eragon and Saphira had chosen to spend some time away form the bustling change sweeping the land, spending a quiet existence over the coming weeks (or was it months?) to simply relax. No orders to follow, no responsibilities to deal with for at least a while, just time to enjoy the beauty of nature and the magic that had sprung up such a forest alive with such wonder. Indeed, the experience even brought back strange memories for Saphira, since it was in these very trees that she had been sent to Eragon from. So, in a way, it was rather symbolic. Although Angela's words and prophecy still seemed to trouble Eragon's mind.  
>As he returned from gathering pieces of dried and dead wood for fire, Saphira glanced over him with a worried croon. They hadn't been this alone with each other for a while now and yet he felt distant even now. The sun glimmering through the treeline was enough to make dart of blue shine everywhere from her scales, giving her an almost god-like aura. Something she would appreciate in any other circumstance.<br>_"What's wrong, little one? You seem troubled even after all this time"  
><em>Eragon didn't respond right away as he laid down the collected wood, motioning his hand to dismiss it as he sat beside her.  
><em>"Just…what Angela said. And of our inevitable responsibilities. I can't help but feel staying in this forest is just like us trying to avoid it all"<br>__"What would make you think of such things? This is a chance for up to rest and recover after such toil. I thought you'd be happy"  
><em>_"I am, Saphira. Deeply. But with Murtagh being busy with his personal missions for Nasuada and the fact I haven't even seen Arya since that meeting, it has me worried"  
><em>Saphira snorted softly as she wriggled a little in place, tail kicking up some dust behind her.  
><em>"You miss her, don't you?"<br>__"Was I that easy to guess?"  
><em>_"I am a part of your mind as much as you are mine" _she replied. _"You seem to forget that"  
><em>Eragon sighed softly in knowing Saphira was right, standing from his position with a stretching motion.  
><em>"I need to clear my head"<br>__"Would my wings be of use here?" _she asked him, hoping that would at least evoke a smile from him. It did.  
>A matter of minutes later although it could've easily been hours if physical effort wasn't needed, Eragon and Saphira returned from their journey above the clouds. They had tried to move above them again, to see the curvature of the world in it's true form but it was not to be on this attempt. But one day, they'd make sure to see such a revelation-making sight again. In any case, the two of them landed on the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden with big smiles (and light pants in the case of Saphira). Eragon noticed her tired nature, patting her snout as he jumped off her back.<br>_"I didn't push you too hard, did I?"  
><em>_"Little one, remember who you talk to"  
><em>_"I'm just worried!" _he said, smiling softly. Saphira nuzzled into his cheek with a quick blast of her breath ruffling is hair.  
><em>"I know you are, Eragon. And I love you for that"<br>_Eragon scratched under chin, making her seem to almost purr in content. This seemed to be what she had been wanting all along, a flow of apologies passing between him mentally. She nudged him with her nose again as if to shut him up, making him stumble backwards onto the ground.  
><em>"You're bigger than you used to be, you know"<br>__"And you have yet to change in that area"  
><em>Eragon shook his head with a chuckle about to get to his feet as the sun was beginning to settle further down into the sky. But then, a strange object in the air caught his attention. It was darting around quite a little bit, the Rider having to question it's distance as to whether it was far away and big or small and up close. In any case, the object twirled with a sort of elegance, a strange and distant noise echoing from it. As it grew close, Eragon could make out brief flashes of green and a strange silhouette which seemed so familiar to him. Saphira follow his gaze upwards, her brilliant eyes tracking the strange thing with just as much curiosity. It was only when it grew even closer and ceased it's looping and swerving did Eragon feel a sudden rush of excitement from her realisation at what it was. And he felt much the same.  
><em>"Saphira, is that…?"<br>__"I think so…"  
><em>The object grew closer, now clear enough to be the unmistakable form of a rather large dragon. Almost as large as Saphira, the creature's wings outstretched to slow it's descent, beating against the ground and whooshing up loosened fragments of dirt and other debris into the air. Even Saphira grunted a little in annoyance as her pristine scales were assaulted with dirt, eventually focusing back on this new creature. The dragon was a brilliant shade of emerald, scales sparkling in the fainting sunlight as an incredibly deep growl escaped it. Slightly curved horns of an almost shining white accompanied it, the spike surrounding it's eyes and cheek bones just as prominent. It's body was bulky, seeming to be much larger than Saphira in terms of muscle although it wasn't as tall just yet. The strangest features were the eyes, large orbs of the finest gold hue in contrast with the rest of it's green frame. It tucked it's wings in towards it's body, turning it's gaze towards Saphira and Eragon before bowing it's head in respect. It's mental voice suddenly reached both of their consciousnesses, deep and powerful in tone, but portraying a strange sort of gentleness to it.  
><em>"Eragon Shadeslayer and the dragoness, Saphira. It is an honour" <em>it spoke, the tone making Eragon conclude the dragon was a male. The dragon took a step forward as it spoke again. _"My Rider has told me much about the both of you"  
><em>_"Who is your Rider?" _Saphira asked, her face seeming to be a mixture of confused and overjoyed, even Eragon could sense she was holding her happiness back from him. The green dragon grunted briefly, turning his body to the side and eventually lowing his wings down towards the ground. He bore a saddle, just as Saphira did, made from the finest leather and a brilliant green sword laid strapped into a scabard stitched into it. But it wasn't that which made Eragon's eyes widen in surprise. The figure riding on the back of this dragon hopped off, making to sure to take the sword with them as they approached the shocked young Rider. They patted the green one on the head as they left, eventually offering a light smile and a bow of the head.

"Greetings once again, Shadeslayer" said Arya.


	5. Fricai onr eka eddyr, Firnen

******NOTE:****** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance _or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**NOTE 2:** This chapter involves a lot of talking, which I can only apologise for, but there is a reason! The main point of this to establish Firnen as his own character and give him a personality that I think would suit his situation. Compared to the role he had in Inheritance, I plan for him to become more of a major character. As for Saphira's relationship with him, this is merely the beginning. Keep that in mind.  
>Also, this does address a major grievance I had with Arya becoming Queen of the elves in the original version. She specifically states earlier in the book she doesn't want to accept the role even if it arose for her. To accept was contradicting her personal opinion. She would be bound by her sense of duty to accept, but it still didn't sit right with me. Hopefully this provides a better alternative for now.<p>

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 5: Fricai onr eka eddyr, Firnen

Eragon had to pause for a minute to try and process what lay before him, feeling as if his jaw had far more weight than he had remembered. As he blinked, his mouth curved into strange shapes to try and form some words, having not a lot of success until he finally managed to croak something out.  
>"You're…" he started, pointing towards Arya as the elf flicked a stray bang of hair over her shoulder. Her attire consisted of a green tunic, tucked in near the waist with a light assortment of sparkling gems near the left shoulder as if to add more significance to the yawe tattooed there. The colour seemed to compliment the brilliant emerald of the dragon behind her. Over this, the elf bore a cloak over the other shoulder, lighter in shade than the tunic and thinner in terms of material. Her waist consisted of a thick belt, it's own short scabbard which was too short for a sword hanging off her left hip. Most likely for a small knife or something, Eragon thought, even though the elf seemed more comfortable wielding the green sword in her hand. In fact, as he peered closer, the look of the weapon in general seemed vaguely familiar to him. It clicked in his brain soon after that it was Tamerlein, the Rider sword he had initially tried to use on loan from Lord Fiolr. He wondered how Arya would've come across it since Fiolr was so reluctant to let him use it before. A question he would probably ask another time. The elf quickly noticed his eyes wandering, giving him a rather puzzled look since she was not too sure as to why this news came as such a surprise to him. Her thin brow arched upwards as she spoke.<br>"You seem…shocked"  
>"Wouldn't you be if a new Rider suddenly appeared from the depths of the forest? Especially when it turned out to be someone you knew?" Eragon asked.<br>"A fair point" Arya admitted, lightly moving her shoulders in a bit of a shrug as she turned back to glance at the emerald dragon. A nod of her head amidst the silence showed Eragon that she was talking to him, confirming that she was indeed his Rider. The dragon shifted a little in his place, almost in a nervous fashion before taking a few steps forwards, his brilliant golden eyes drawn towards Saphira for a moment until he came to rest his leg by Arya's side. The elf gave a soft smile at him, touching his leg and getting a deep hum in response before turning her head back towards her now fellow Rider.  
>"I imagine there's a lot to explain" she guessed, given Eragon's expression. He nodded, glancing up towards Saphira. She had leaned her head forward slightly towards the green male, her counterpart doing the same back to her in an act that Eragon could only guess as them talking to one another. Saphira's eye briefly flicked back down to her Rider as she spoke.<br>_"He's very well-spoken. I imagine being raised by an elf would do that"_  
><em>"Most likely" <em>Eragon replied, offering an arm towards where his and Saphira's makeshift camp lay in the trees of Du Weldenvarden. Arya nodded, turning her body to address the emerald dragon for a moment before following Eragon's lead. When the pair of them didn't follow their Riders, Eragon had to assume they probably had their own conversations to have, given this reveal. For now, Ayra would have to be his primary source of information.  
>Once they reached the camp, the two of the Riders sat besides the burnt out remnants of the fire from the previous night, a single log being the only thing to prevent them from sitting on the ground. Arya adjusted her cloak for a moment before letting it tumble free from her shoulder, placing it at her side as she settled into her seat. The spots of light darting in through the trees made the gemstones on her shoulder glisten, much like a dragon's hide. Eragon exhaled for a moment, letting his hands rest on his knees before he spoke up amidst the light background noise of the forest.<br>"Well, I suppose I better ask from the beginning. How did all this come about? Where have you been all this time? After we chose Nasuada as the Queen, you vanished"  
>"It's been…complicated, Eragon" Arya started, the elf rubbing her temple for a moment in an action that made her companion seem surprised. She had never been one to reveal any sort of feeling beside the odd smile or quizzical expression. He watched with interest as she began to tell her tale after composing herself.<br>"After we defeated Galbatorix, I had obviously been incapacitated. After he threw me across the room, the next thing I could remember was Blodhgarm standing over me with his spell weavers. He tried to explain how it was over, that you'd already left in victory with Murtagh in tow. I didn't understand it at first, my senses were all blurred. When it sank in on the journey away from Uru'baen, I do remember that I was happy. We'd achieved our goal.  
>"Blodhgarm suggested I was taken back to Ellesmera. I hadn't learned of the losses we had endured yet and I was still weak from that magic used upon me. I was just glad it was over, even if I was going back to Ellesmera. And then Blodhgarm showed me he had managed to gain possession of that last dragon egg Galbatorix had in his grasp".<br>Eragon nodded, thinking back to when he had observed the elf take it under his cloak back at Uru'baen. Despite the name change, it would still be known as that to him. In any case, that at least explained how Arya came to hold it. Now on to how it came to hatch for her, a step the elf swiftly moved onto without giving even a decent pause for Eragon to take it in.  
>"I'd almost forgotten about it given all that had happened up until then. It reminded me of those memories ferrying Saphira's egg through this very forest actually, seemed rather fitting. After all, all this started with such a task, it seemed appropriate it would end with something similar. Anyway, I was taken back to Ellesmera and the healers were able to do their work, even though I knew I wasn't badly injured. Frankly, I was more concerned about the fates of you and the Varden. It was then that they told me my mother had passed away"<br>Eragon frowned in sympathy, realising that even someone who hid their emotions as well as Arya would find losing a relative difficult. How ever, it ended up being an action she noticed and prompted her to shoot him a bit of a cold stare.  
>"I need not your pity, Eragon. It was painful then and still is now, that much I will admit freely to you. But the concerns of Alagaesia have to come first. And I would rather remember her fondly with a clear mind rather than through a haze of grief"<br>"I suppose…" Eragon said, tone apologetic for having touched upon such a subject. He guessed in that respect, Arya preferred to keep it hidden and for good reason. "So, you obviously were healed and then managed to attend the meeting with the other leaders. What happened next?"  
>"Blodhgarm came to talk to me once I returned from our choosing of Nasuada, offering the egg to me since I had the most experience dealing with one at all. It didn't hatch almost immediately, but it came as quite a surprise when it did a few days later, as you could imagine. I was suddenly confronted with a hatchling to take care of, something that I will admit tested me. The bond you share with Saphira was something I had only imagined until now. To be part of it? It was a…different experience altogether. Almost overwhelming at first, having your thoughts so intimately linked with another's own".<br>"But you do not regret it?" Eragon asked. Arya seemed to smile at this.  
>"I love Firnen, Eragon, just as you do Saphira. I could not regret such a gift, only cherish and see my duty to it through"<br>"Firnen?"  
>"Yes" she replied. "That's the name he chose for himself. Much like you have told me about Saphira, I had to keep whittling down names until he liked one that suited him. And I'd like to think it does" she explained, looking a little proud of her choice before she continued.<br>"After Firnen hatched, Ellesmera was in a state of unbalance and still is even now. With my mother gone and no elected leader to serve the elves, they immediately came looking for me. Asking me…to be the new Queen. It was something I didn't think was a wise decision…"  
>This little revelation had surprised Eragon quite a bit. It seemed logical that Arya would be an heir to her mother or at least the next logical choice. "Why not?" he asked with a raised brow.<br>"Elven leaders aren't chosen by a matter of inheritance, Eragon" Arya reminded him, brushing away a lock from her forehead. "Even though I am the daughter of the former Queen, I am not a princess. There are plenty of more capable rulers besides myself in Ellesmera and even if I was to accept, I am not sure that my skill would be enough for the elves. Even with this reasoning, I find myself…conflicted. My duty binds me to say yes, but my doubt stops me from doing so".  
>Eragon wasn't too surprised by this. Arya had told him personally that she was not looking to be the leader of the elves, even if the opportunity had arose. It was nice to see she had stuck to her values, but she was clearly at an impasse. To avoid bringing up more bad feelings, he moved onto another question.<br>"How did you manage to raise Firnen?" he asked, saying the name carefully to make sure he had the pronunciation correct. "Dragons are hard to hide, even when they're young. I should know".  
>"Not easily" Arya replied, turning her gaze away from him and looking at the trees towering above the two of them. "Originally, I tried to raise him out here in the forest. I had thought his green colouring would make it easier for him to hide and defend himself against the other creatures. But every time I found him again, he seemed relieved to see a familiar face and even I cannot resist paying attention to wide hatchling eyes. And it was then I remembered the Crags Of Tel'naeir, where Oromis and Glaedr once lived? Again, it seemed fitting and Firnen was much happier there than amidst these trees. I taught him as best I could to defend himself, to fly with me and make sure he stayed hidden".<br>"Why all the secrecy? I thought the elves would be in celebration of having one of their own as another Rider. They're at least more familiar with a dragon's existence" Eragon queried. After all, humans and elves were the only ones part of the Rider Bond as of right now.  
>"He would only complicate matters" Arya said quickly to interject. "With Ellesmera ruler-less and me debating on whether to accept or not, adding in the fact I am now a Rider, it has me conflicted about my duties. After all, I must serve the Rider Order as well as my people. It would be difficult for me to do both at once…"<br>"You of all people would manage surely?" Eragon said, offering a sympathetic smile towards her. "You managed to keep him a secret, just as you set out to do".  
>"As with teaching him, that wasn't easy" she said, another trace of a grin on her lips. Talking about her dragon seemed to be something rather smile-incuding for her. "Even I was surprised at how quickly he grew. Despite his youth, he seemed to just spring up."<br>"How old is he?" Eragon asked. He noticed that Firnen had yet to be as tall as Saphira but was a little more bulky, most likely because he was a male. It was a slight difference, but the Rider had picked up on it.  
>"About 10 months old" Arya responded, idly picking up a piece of forest debris from around their feet and twirling it idly in her hand. "He learned to breathe fire at half that age, something he seemed rather proud of when it first happened. And even so young, he speaks with such wisdom. Though I will admit, he's not the most confident. After all I've said about you and Saphira when he was still a hatchling brimming with curiosity, he was worried he wouldn't measure up"<br>"I haven't felt any ill will from Saphira towards him" Eragon assured her, glancing over his shoulder until he saw the hulks of emerald and sapphire through the gaps in the spires of wood with a smile. "I think she enjoys the company". Even Arya's features curved a little into a smile at hearing that, resting her hands on the log either side of her.  
>"In terms of how I find you now I remember, I had spotted your fire a few weeks ago when we were practicing our flight up on the Crags. And I think it was the right time to introduce him to you"<br>"I'm grateful for that. Almost 11 months is a long time for anyone to vanish for" Eragon said with a grin on one side of his mouth. Arya brushed it off, her former smile seeming to disappear just as quickly.  
>"And I offer my apologies. But now you have me curious. Whilst I have been busy with Firnen, what has the fellow Shadeslayer been doing all this time? And why is he in this forest?"<br>Eragon's smile fell off his features when the tables were suddenly turned towards him to explain something. He sighed softly, kicking the ground with the scuff of his left boot as he tried to word his sentences correctly.  
>"Fixing up loose ends, to be perfectly honest. There is still a lot left to take care of, some unanswered questions and…it's a lot of responsibility.<br>"What is?" the elf asked, her brow raising up again. With a heavy inhale, Eragon began to speak.

Saphira's eyes cast themselves over her dragon counterpart as her Rider and his headed off into the trees. No doubt Arya had questions to answer and there was also no doubt that Eragon did too. But for now, the dragoness was rather intrigued as to how this new face would act in her presence. From an initial inspection, although he seemed much younger than she was and his scales could do with a just a bit more shine to them, as far as she could tell he was a fine specimen of their kind. Not only that, but when he had first tried to talk to her, he had appeared to be very respectful in his speech and very humbled to be talking to her. Regardless of whether Arya had exaggerated the facts or whether he genuinely believed she deserved that sort of tone, Saphira couldn't help but feel rather smug at this. She snorted a little as she sat down, motioning her head towards the ground for him to do the same. Talking was often much better when seated, she thought. The male followed suit without a word, simply nodding his head in silent agreement as he made himself comfortable. Saphira leaned her head forward, paws crossed over each other in a more relaxed way as she observed his own manner. The green one seemed to be sitting at attention as if awaiting orders, glancing around him every so often whilst keeping her in his field of vision. She cocked her head at him, her tone trying to stay kind but also steer him in the right direction.  
><em>"You needn't feel nervous, little one. I'm not going to eat you"<br>"Y-Yes, of course…" _he replied, brilliant orbs of gold meeting shining ones of sapphire. _"I haven't had the chance to talk with another dragon before. Yet alone one as infamous as you…"  
>"Infamous for all the right reasons" <em>Saphira said, stating it as though it was a fact plain for all to see. _"In any case, you have yet to tell me your name"_  
><em>"Firnen…" <em>the green male replied after some silence, shifting in his positioning a little with a flick of his tail.  
><em>"That's a worthy name for a dragon"<br>"Thank you. Arya tried hundreds more and that seemed like the nicest…"  
>"She was wise in her choosing" <em>the female replied. _"Eragon didn't even know what gender I was to start with"_  
><em>"Arya had some knowledge of that beforehand, from what she's told me. I imagine that made things easier for her" <em>Firnen replied, his tail-tip twitching for a moment as if it was a serpent trying to find a proper place to lay hidden in the grass. Saphira mentally smiled at him. Once that initial hill of starting a conversation had been overcome, he was beginning to open up. Normally, she was not one for long talks unless it was with Eragon, but she felt a sense of duty to the young one, especially given his age. She blew out a light trail of smoke from her nostrils, a precursor or sign as to the nature of what she'd say soon enough.  
>"<em>I'm curious…how were you raised? Taught all the things a dragon must know?"<br>_Firnen found the question a little surprising, wondering why a dragoness of such renown would not be interested in his personal life. If Arya had been correct, Saphira wasn't usually one for talking and was more of a "doer". But still, he would respect her curiosity as best he could, arching his head up a bit to seem confident in his speech.  
><em>"I hatched for Arya in Ellesmera, shortly after the Queen of Alagaesia was chosen. And given the situation happening there, she thought it best that I was hidden in the forests of Du Weldenvarden"<br>__"Situation?" _Saphira asked, curious as to what he meant. _"Is it serious?"  
><em>_"I haven't paid much attention to it and Arya hasn't wanted to say much about it either. In any case, she simply said it was best I stayed in the forest. That went well…I'm growing rather sick of being the 'Secret Of Ellesmera' as she put it once as a joke" _Firnen said, snorting with a tone of annoyance in his deep and rumbling voice. Saphira leaned in closer to him with a curious crooning sound.  
><em>"Surely it couldn't be worse than my experience? Eragon tried all sorts of strategies to keep me hidden from his fellow villagers"<br>__"I had to deal with a hollow in a tree for the first few months" _Fitnen said quickly, the memories of such an experience flashing across his vision and causing him to shiver a little in discomfort._ "Being in that situation as a hatchling is not easy, especially when your Rider has the burden of her people on her mind as well as you. It makes for…embarrassing situations" _heexplained, motioning his head towards the thick wall of trees not too far away. "_I remember first trying to hunt in those woods…Arya was watching from a distance and I hadn't realised she was observing. I tried to pounce on something bigger than me and ended up stumbling over a log, head over heels. She hasn't let that go since and…I'm not sure why I'm telling you this"  
><em>Firnen quickly stopped his talking, feeling the embarrassment of the memory he described and turning his vision away from his fellow dragon. Saphira surpressed the urge to feel an almost motherly sympathy towards him, stopping herself through her confusion at such a feeling. Where had that come from? Strange…she'd only felt a similar thing towards Eragon, but she put it down to the image of a hatchling in her mind. She concluded there would be certain things that all females would have a weakness for, including the younger members of their species. As much as she didn't want to be, she was amongst that group. She moved onto another logical step to shake it off.  
><em>"Despite that…you're alive. And you learned to use your wings with Arya. That proves you were strong enough to survive, regardless of how unpleasant it was at first. You should be proud of that, Firnen"<br>_The compliment seemed to please the male, his growl turning higher in pitch as a content feeling came flowing through to Saphira.  
><em>"I suppose you're right. Thank you, Saphira" <em>he said gratefully, bowing his head. _"I am eager to learn more. I want to learn the skills to be the best I can. For my sake and Arya's. And I was wondering if…if you could teach me…?"  
><em>Saphira found the question very interesting…she had learned from Glaedr and she felt he would be a better candidate for teaching a younger dragon how to probably be a dragon at all. But the fact that he seemed to have considered her against anyone else made her feel flattered, honoured that she was his first port of call for knowledge. It gave her a light boost of confidence. Wait until she told Eragon!  
><em>"Well, I won't be easy on you. I'll expect you to try your hardest and I will test you on everything you've learned. Will you be able to do that, Firnen?"<br>_The green male responded with a string of words in the Ancient Language, taking his female companion by surprise. Such knowledge probably had come from Arya, but she knew enough to realise that it was him promising to be as good a student as he could be. And since there was so much to learn, Saphira decided it would be best to start now. Despite his youth, she could tell he was most likely old enough to breathe fire, a skill that would be invaluable to him in future. It would be best to start there.  
><em>"I assume you can summon your flames?"<br>_Firnen nodded, not giving her a worded answer but a more mental one, eyes looking optimistic and keen. Saphira thought for a moment as she got to her feet. Firnen was surprised, eyes blinking in surprise in case he'd done something to upset her by not giving her a proper answer.  
><em>"Show me"<br>__"What?"  
><em>_"Show me. If you're a dragon, you'll be able to prove you wield such power"  
><em>Firnen got to his feet and started gently clawing at the ground with an light growl. To Saphira, he seemed just as she had done when she was trying something new as a hatchling. Well spoken, but nervous.  
><em>"I've…only done it once or twice…" <em>he started, eventually getting a rather scalding look from Saphira. She'd have to work on that confidence issue with him, teach him all of the things that a Rider's dragons should know as second nature. A little bit of "light encouragement" would do the job.  
><em>"Go on!"<em> she exclaimed, letting out a light growl with a quick twitch of her head._ "Think of the enemies you can crush with it, the threats you can burn! You know you have that fire within you, let it spread through your body, your very being. You're a dragon, now prove it!"  
><em>Firnen concentrated on those thoughts, treating Saphira's words as the intended encouragements rather than orders from a stern teacher. With that clear in his mind from his elder and steadying his claws into the ground before he brought his head back, he parted his jaws to reveal his glittering fangs with a roar. A massive jet of emerald green flame came shooting out from his throat, streaking through the open air and leaving the unmistakable aroma of smoke as it quickly faded. Saphira's body was briefly illuminated by the display, her satisfaction coursing through her at the sight her fellow dragon wasn't all talk. Always a good sign in her eyes. Firnen clamped his mouth shut again, looking at for a sign of approval and hoping that the sudden noise of his fire hasn't made Arya worried. He'd never hear the end of it if so. Luckily for him, no activity from the treeline appeared.  
><em>"This shows you have a bite as well as a roar. To put a spin on a human expression, anyway" <em>Saphira said, nodding her head with another burst of smoke from his noise. _"Well done, young one"  
><em>_"There will be more to it than just breathing fire though, won't it?" _Firnen asked, his head slightly tilting to the side in a questioning glance. Saphira's previous kind but steering tone showed he was correct in his guessing.  
><em>"Flying, fighting, working with your Rider in both of those situations. I think…I think it shall be my duty, teaching you as best I can"<em> Saphira said, her mental voice suggesting she was rather excited at the prospect of taking on such a big role._ "I learned it all from my master, Glaedr. And I pass his knowledge to you, so make sure you remember it well"  
><em>_"I will"_ the green male responded, bowing his head down as a sign of respect. _"I look forward to the first of many lessons"  
><em>Saphira seemed satisfied by this, moving closer to him with as close to a smile as a dragon could muster. Firnen followed her movements towards the treeline, noticing she was keen to see what was taking Arya and Eragon so long in their talking. The male hummed contently to himself. Saphira was not what he expected, but he was glad to have her as his teacher. More than glad, in fact. It was an honour.

"…and that's how we're at an impasse now. Just like you"  
>Arya had grown silent as Eragon had spoken. He had explained about the Vault Of Souls, the secrets that had laid hidden there and the burden put towards him and Saphira in taking care of the Eldunari and all the eggs that had been kept safe from Galbatorix. She could at least sympathise with the difficult situations the two of them found themselves in, especially since it concerned duty. On the one hand, the elf had a duty towards her people and should be accepting the throne but also had to contribute to the reformation of the Riders being one herself. On the other, Eragon had a duty towards all the people of Alagaesia being a Rider but also the dragons that lay in wait to hatch for Riders or of their own choice. He didn't know how many of them had been given the special enchantment to make them become dragons for Riders. Arya flicked away the piece of foliage from earlier away from her fingers, disliking the silent tone things had taken.<br>"So what will you do?" she asked. Eragon's silence said it all. She gave a frown towards him at this, wondering if he'd ever actually thought about this at all. "You don't even have a feeling? An instinct on how to act?"  
>"That's not what I wanted to imply" he replied, glancing up from the floor with his hands still resting in his lap. "I came to the forest to try and just…take a moment to breathe. To catch up with all that's happened. And even with the questions I want answers for, I know my priority needs to be the eggs and the Riders"<br>"Perhaps your idea had some initial logic to it. I've been doing the same now I think about it…" Arya pondered before giving him a bit of a stern tone. "But this talk has only shown me that we're delaying our inevitable decisions. Sooner rather than later, these changes are going to catch up with us. I know I will have to answer to Ellesmera with my choice and you will have to decide what to do with the dragon eggs"  
>Eragon knew that Arya was sound in her reasoning, but what could he do? All of the possible places he could keep them safe and raise the new dragons properly were too swept up in their own problems and periods of transition. And whenever he did come to such a conclusion, his mind kept being drawn back to Angela's vision. 2 figures on a ship…a person on the shoreline yelling…two dragons circling overhead. If anything, having both Firnen and Thorn around as the potential candidate for that second dragon had chilled him a little whenever his thoughts turned back to that vision.<br>_You will leave Alagaesia forever.  
><em>That's what Angela had told him back in what felt like an age ago and the herbalist had shown more than enough evidence that she had possessed powers far beyond what one would expect. Despite this, what Angela had said to him when they spoke last confused him even more. She claimed her prophecy was what _could_ happen, but not what _should_ happen. Did he still have a choice? Was he dwelling so much on a possible outcome that it would end up being self-fulfilling? It made his brain hurt to think about it, a likely reason for why he had spent so much time trying to avoid the issue. He shook his head, almost as if the physical action would shake the vision away too. Arya meanwhile had gathered her cloak from her side and slung it over her shoulder, waiting patiently for Eragon to realise she wanted him to follow her. Without missing a beat, the young Rider hopped to his feet and began to copy the elf's movement towards the break in the trees where their dragons resided. And right on cue, as soon as the two of the passed through the trees, the hulking frames of their reptilian beasts towered over them. Saphria was quick to lean her head down towards Eragon's level, puffing an exhale in his face with a rather annoyed look.  
><em>"About time you finished talking"<br>"There was a lot to explain. Firnen wasn't that bad company, was he?"  
>"On the contrary" <em>she responded, glancing over to the male for a brief instant as if to emphasise her point. _"He asked me to be his teacher. I couldn't refuse"  
>"Would that explain the roar we heard?" <em>Eragon asked her. _"Arya and I didn't feel anything bad from either of you, so we simply put it down to…dragon-like affairs". _Saphira watched his hand twirl in a dismissing motion at his phrasing, growling softly at him.  
><em>"I was helping him to use his fire again. If that essential skill is simply whittled down to being addressed as a "dragon-like affair", then you're correct". <em>Eragon smirked at her, reaching up a hand to gently scratch under her chin as a form of apology, much to her approval. Saphira becoming the master rather than a student certainly seemed appropriate to the changing times, even if he could sense the tiniest hint of doubt in her mind. Not that she'd ever admit such a thing to him, even in confidence. Maybe talking with Glaedr would help, but that would be left for another time. Movement from his left made him realise that Arya was getting into Firnen's saddle, Eragon's hand outstretching in a futile attempt to stop her.  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"Have you really isolated yourself for this long to not be aware of upcoming events?" Arya retorted, the hint of a smug smile on her face for a spit second as Firnen shifted a little. "Queen Nasuada's official inauguration is set to take place within the next week. In order to keep things calm, even if I am attending, I need to make sure Firnen stays hidden and travel to Uru'ba…sorry, Ilirea by different methods" she explained, patting the green male gently, even if his grunting showed he was not happy at the situation. Saphira seemed a little annoyed at that too as she grunted a little in a response to him. Eragon would question that later when his next question was answered. It had taken them almost 11 _months_ for this to come around? Arya picked up on his puzzled face and proceeded to explain.  
>"With all that has happened with agreements on borders being finalised, cities being thrown into the process of rebuilding and the general aftermath of this war, the land hasn't had the luxury of formal celebration of any kind. Now the wounds have started to heal, the people can afford to organise the event. At least, if this news has reached Ellesmera properly"<br>"Aye. I'm curious as to whether Murtagh is still with her. I haven't heard from him or from anyone else about him since we parted ways before arriving at Carvahall"  
>"Apparently, Nasuada has enjoyed the added influence a Rider can bring when negotiating with other parties" Arya said, always quick to answer any questions that came her way. "Again, if the news reaching Ellesmera and my ears has been accurate, he has been improving his reputation throughout Alagaesia through supporting the new Queen. I'm sure he'd be able to explain specifics better when you meet him"<br>_"I wish I could meet them…" _Firnen grumbled to himself, Saphira being the only one to pick up on the comment and offer a light crooning noise towards him in support. As a teacher should be of a new student. Eragon dismissed it for now, deciding that he'd ask the dragoness about what she'd heard from the emerald male that himself and Arya hadn't. In any case, he stepped back and bowed his head towards the newest Rider and dragon to join their small Order. Arya nodded her head in a silent farewell, Firnen doing much to same to Saphira. Eragon noticed his golden eyes lingered on the other dragon for a moment before a gentle pat from Arya prompted him to beat his wings. With an almost graceful arc into the air one would not usually expect of such a creature, Firnen let out a roar as his form began to shrink travelling over the treetops of Du Weldenvarden. Saphira returned her own as Eragon waved in vain towards Arya in case she saw him. A few moments later, they were gone.

With Arya travelling by other means to reach the ceremony, Eragon and Saphira could spare a day or two before heading off to join them at Ilirea. Much to Saphira's annoyance at not heading straight there and accusing Eragon of more avoidance of duty, she had listened to his most recent request. A short trip back into the forests of Du Weldenvarden to satisfy the next most important question burning away in Eragon's mind besides what to do with the dragon eggs. It was a hard things to miss, given the size of the thing they were looking for, 10 acres across with a girth so wide it could almost take up a sizable chunk of the forest on it's own. As they landed near it, Saphira hesitated in following Eragon to approach it, causing him to stop.  
><em>"What's the matter?"<br>"You know very well what's the matter. Last time we came here, we were almost killed. And anything that can almost kill a dragon is not to be taken lightly"  
>"You and I must simply stay calm" <em>he said, motioning his hands down towards the ground to back up his point. _"As long as we bear no ill will like last time, she will not try to hurt us"_  
>Eragon took a step towards the one they had come to talk to, feeling no sense of consciousness or presence like last time. Only violence had managed to stir her from the sleep she floated in and he didn't want to risk that again. Saphira followed but a little behind Eragon, her eyes focusing on the thick roots around the base of the ancient being.<br>_"Why are we even here, Eragon? Surely we have higher priorities than speaking to the forest"_  
>"She wanted something from us and I intend to find out what the price I paid for my sword was" he responded, his hand coming to rest on the edge of Brisingr's hilt almost automatically. <em>"It may be important"<em>  
>Saphira snorted in dismissal, but still kept her vision focused on the twisted vines of wood that spread out from the mighty being. Even with his dragon doubtful, Eragon exhaled and began to push his consciousness outwards, once again feeling that strange and alien consciousness touch and dominate his. It made him feel so very small, but he still needed to try.<br>_"O, Mother Of The Forest…please, listen to my words. Grace me with your presence so that I may speak to you. So that I may gain the answer to a question only you can answer"  
><em>The leaves around the being that used to be Linnea rustled and blew around Eragon's feet, despite the fact that he felt no chill of wind or gust of breeze against his skin. A light whispering could be heard in the back of his mind, growing louder and stronger until it finally spoke.  
><em>"Eragon Shadeslayer. And Saphira Brightscales" <em>the voice of the Menoa Tree whispered, almost as if it was a person beside him letting the words slide right into his ear. _"The ones who burned and bit me"  
>"Yes, elf-tree" <em>Saphira said after initially staying silent. _"We mean you no harm"  
>"Fitting words from the ones who I was almost forced to kill"<br>"I can only express our apologies for what we did. It was wrong" _Eragon reasoned. _"I merely wish to ask a question. About the debt we owe you"_  
><em>"You already agreed to give me what I wanted, Rider" she spoke to Eragon. "You dare to go back on your promise?"<br>"No! I don't wish to break the deal we made…more to learn what it is we must give to you in return"_  
>The forest seemed to hum with a gentle breeze, this time actually felt by Eragon as his hair was rustled a bit as if by an unseen touch.<br>_"You are indeed honourable, Rider. Fufilling your oath to me even when I gave no spoken word of what I wanted"  
>"You have my gratitude, O great tree. Would you tell us what it is you wanted? What is the price I have paid or need to pay to you for helping me to forge a sword to slay the evil king?"<em>  
>The air around the forest suddenly seemed to freeze. Eragon had thought something had gone wrong with his hearing, the air turning deathly still, the sounds of the forest seeming to have faded in his mind when the tree spoke again.<p>

_"Then listen well, Shadeslayer"_


	6. Dept Repaid

******NOTE:****** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance _or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 6: Dept Repaid

The silence continued to hang over the area like an invisible fog, the subtle movements of leaves upon the Menoa Tree now having fallen prey to whatever phenomena it was that had seemed to remove the sound from the air. A chill ran down Eragon's back, the sensation being akin to vacuum, a void, a place where nothing could exist. He had no way of knowing whether the tree had done this or whether it was simply a bi-product of her influence of the forest's nature. Either way, it was a few long, drawn out minutes before Eragon heard her voice again. She sounded less distant, the echoey reverb of her voice having vanished until it was like her presence had replaced the other sounds around her.  
><em>"You came to me seeking help. And yet when I did not stir, you tried to harm me. To kill me"<br>"I already said we…"  
>"Even with your return here fulfilled…" <em>she interrupted him _"I said I did not forgive you. And that statement has not changed"  
><em>Eragon's expression was one of nerves. Even with their honourable behaviour, the Menoa Tree was still dangerous. His heart almost skipped a beat when he felt a strange sensation, an eerily familiar one. In his lower gut, a strange twinge for a brief instant that dissipated as quickly as it had arrived. Saphira sensed the shiver running through him, almost mimicking his action as she felt much the same from the atmosphere of the scene.  
><em>"I sensed your change all that time ago" <em>the tree spoke_. "The celebration that warped the fabric of nature's design for you. The thing that turned you into what you are now"_  
>Another tug made Eragon wince a little bit, the feeling stronger and rougher as he felt Saphira's worry flow into his mind.<br>_"Little one…"  
>"We made a promise, Saphira, I must see it through…whatever it is"<em>  
>The Menoa Tree seemed to bend forward towards the pair of them, the creaking of it's wood and the rustling of branches muffled as if someone had clogged up Eragon's ears. Her words still remained as clear as the sunlight to which her seedlings grew from, her voice taking on more of a whispering tone.<br>_"I am a being of nature. I can sense it, the changes to it, control it when it is in my midst…you know this to be true" _she said, the silence of their surroundings keeping the Rider and dragon unaware that her roots were slowly closing in around the reptilian beast's legs. "_You, Eragon Shadeslayer, tried to cause me pain. To inflict a weapon of such nature upon me, just to make me speak. And now, you will give me something that will serve as a reminder that the forest cannot, will not, be easily defiled".  
><em>As she stopped her words, Eragon let out a light groan when the twinging in his gut became stronger, making him stumble forward a bit onto one knee. And again. And again. But it was moving, spreading backwards in his body, starting at the base of his spine and starting to burn. Eragon's breathing became laboured, that twinging starting to intensify into pain. It was then that he realised what that sensation had been before all that time ago. It had been a warning. Just a simple message, a feeling to show that the Menoa Tree's power was strong enough to effect even him, to manipulate his very being when he was in her in presence, to cause whatever was happening now. She had become the forest itself. And she could alter whatever lay within it's branches.  
><em>"May this be a reminder of the price many have paid in your place whilst that warping of the world saved you from such pain. May this keep you aware of the sacrifice you made in order to bring down that man who would've dared to challenge the forest. May you bear this scar and suffer the pain I suffered at your hand as I take what has protected you from it for all this time."<br>_With that, Eragon's back suddenly flared in agony, the Rider yelling, almost screaming as he could feel his very flesh begin to bend and twist. Saphira's worry turned to anger, immediately roaring and trying to move on the tree to make her stop. Only she found that she couldn't. The tree's roots kept her in place, making the situation seem almost like a moment of déjà vu as she could do nothing but watch her Rider twist and shout in pain. She snarled in frustration, raking her claws against the ground and pulling against the roots to no avail.  
><em>"What are you doing to him? I am the one who hurt you!"<br>"He made a promise to give me what I wanted. You did not"  
>"How can you want the infliction of pain as payment for some ore? That's cruel!" <em>the dragoness shouted, her mental voice overpowering the tree's in volume due to her anger.  
><em>"S-She's right…" <em>Eragon's mental voice strained to Saphira, his audible one still caught up in exclaiming his pain as he tried to focus on something else. _"I promised…"_  
><em>"Eragon…" <em>Saphira whined, her anger subsiding and turning into an overwhelming sense of concern. She knew that the Tree was more than prone to violence given her creation and how she had been in a position to kill both of them before. But still, it sickened her to see such a thing. Her eyes fixed on her Rider as Eragon's writhing seemed to steady, his shouts becoming less hoarse and his movements slowing. The sound of the forest began to fade back in, like a stubborn bit of water being shook out of an ear. The Rider panted, pushing himself up onto his arms and grimacing a little at the soreness of his back. It was a pain that was not foreign to him, a feeling that seemed odd in his mind. He felt no blood running down his back, no broken bones pushing through his skin, even no sense of discomfort except for the rawness of his flesh. It was only when he tried to stand up and the roots around Saphira's legs began to slide back into the Earth with a creak did he realise what it was. The familiar shocks of feeling whenever he strained himself too much, the familiar ridge and jagged angles along his skin that had been caused by nothing else but a Shade's blade.  
>"D-Durza's…scar…" he mumbled to himself, rising to his feet with another wince as the Tree bent away from him, satisfied that their deal had been complete. He was certainly not happy to see it given how he had been free from it for such a long time due to the Blood-Oath Celebration. But Eragon felt he should've known this was a possibility. The Menoa Tree had been inactive for long, no-one really knew what to expect from her if you were to approach. If she could sense warpings of the world, then what was to say she could not change them if she chose to? And now he knew it in the price he had paid for letting Saphira exact her anger upon the tree's bark. An eye for an eye, as the saying went. It was with this blunt punishment for their mistake that would give Eragon a physical reminder that he was not above this. Quick-fixes were rare and he had been lucky to survive these past few years. Neither he or Saphira were invincible even with his successes. The ways of the world still applied to him, the Menoa Tree had shown that. In a peculiar way he couldn't understand, part of him was grateful for the scar's return. He raised his head towards the vast trunk of the tree. Was all there was to it? Had the tree done all she "needed" to? Almost as if she read his thoughts, her voice spoke to him once more.<br>_"That celebration, that change to you. It was not what was intended. I gave nature back her influence over you, as I am supposed to. And I am at peace with that."_  
>Eragon grunted in his reply, nodding his head as he managed to stand upright. He wiped his brow, the unpleasant memories of the mark coming to the surface as he flexed his shoulder. The unpleasant shocks along that scar were not as bad as he remembered, his resistance to pain over the years probably helping with that. He bowed his head respectfully, the tree creaking again as her consciousness began to ebb away.<br>"_Go now, Eragon Shadeslayer. And know that the forest will always know your name…go…go…"  
><em>And with that, the Menoa Tree fell silent. With an elated sigh, Eragon felt Saphira's breath wash over his face as her head leaned in close to him in an instant. Her croons sounded worried, anxious for this all to be over as her eyes glanced over his body.  
><em>"Are you alright, little one? Are you in pain?"<br>"I'm fine. She got what she wanted and it's another promise fufilled"_  
><em>"But your back…it had caused you so much pain before. How are you to live with it? I could do nothing but watch…"<br>"Saphira, I'm alright, really. The Menoa Tree was sound in her request and I'm still here. Besides, you alone will help me to bear it, just like before" _he reassured her, smiling softly as a hand rested on her snout. She hummed softly at the touch, just glad to see that the experience hadn't dampened his spirits that much. Still, Eragon sensed she was not at peace with it herself, even when she decided not to push forward on the issue much longer. As the forest resumed into it's usual symphony of birds, woodland creatures and the gentle swoosh of breeze through the branches, Eragon glanced back at the now silent tree, a little in awe at the power they had underestimated before. He patted Saphira's snout again, motioning the pair of them out of the forest.  
><em>"Come. We'll be late for the inauguration"<em>  
>Saphira was silent for a moment before she grunted in response, beckoning Eragon to climb onto her back. The moment she noticed his wincing at stretching his arms up towards the saddle, the tip of her tail flicked around, supporting him as he finally sat into the leather seat. He nodded in silent gratitude to her actions, glancing upwards towards the sky as Saphira arched her wings outwards. With a powerful stroke downwards, the dragoness took the opportunity to distance herself from the expanses of green that made up Du Weldenvarden as quickly as possible. Inside, she just hoped that this deal would not been as much of a crippling ailment as it had been in the past. Especially when she knew it was her fault…<p>

Ilirea was almost unrecognisable from the wasteland of battle and destruction it had been so many months ago. It's walls had been constructed anew, glass and stone towers seeming to glimmer in the sunlight that appeared to have shone particularly on the main castle for this day. Efforts had been made to restore the previous elven structures on the surrounding buildings, the 2 emerald towers destroyed in the siege against Galbatorix had been repaired as best they could and the city looked as if it was no longer needing a name that proclaimed the "downfall of the wise". And that was a thought that made Nasuada pleased with her decision to reinstate the old name. Although, it was a trivial thought compared to the ceremony that would soon be awaiting her. As with anyone in this role, she was a little nervous as she prepared for the official inauguration. All of the races across the land were gathering to watch their new ruler ascend to the throne, an event she was sure that not everyone would be happy with watching but one that was necessary. The people needed a chance to celebrate something, their enthusiasm apparent in the festivities she'd already witnessed around Ilirea from the travellers, the first of the new residents and so on. So many people had attended, the sheer size almost outweighing the Varden soldiers in numbers alone. It made her smile as she made her way through Ilirea's main castle. It was strange…only a few months ago, this place had been filled with evil. She had known. She had been kept here under Galbatorix's watchful eye, forced to endure the horror of those terrible creatures and his maipulations. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts and focus on the pleasant aspects. Now these halls were of their true and pure elven nature again, the craftsmanship something to be admired when looked upon, not something to inspire dread.  
>Nasuada paused for a moment in her thinking, turning her attention out of a window on her way through the stone passages. She had already prepared for the ceremony in terms of clothing, dressed in flowing robes of crimson and gold, the sleeves deliberately pulled back in order to show off her scars. She was not afraid to do so, almost seeing them as a badge of honour to show that she would be a strong Queen. Atlhough she didn't feel that way inside at this moment in time. Maybe with time's aid, the dawn of it upon her would become the norm once the ceremony had concluded. The inauguration itself wouldn't be governed over by a particular order or race or have a particular method to it's execution. The previous group in control had been thrown out of power or killed, after all and they had risen to power through force rather than ritual. Instead, the various races of Alagaesia in the form of members elected to be representatives and the two Riders that brought down the tyrant king before her would bestow their blessings in order to make her ascension to the throne official in the people's eyes. And after that? Well, mass celebration would be her guess. Watching from the window on high in the formerly dark tower, Nasuada was amazed by the mass of people still entering through the main gates of the city. Above them with a distant grumble, a hulk of red seemed to glide over them and circle around as if it were some sort of vulture looking for a kill. She knew that the shape was Thorn since she had asked Murtagh to overlook the arriving people to make sure everything was alright.<br>Nasuada had to admit that having him by her side during all the tireless negotiations regarding Surda and the neighbouring areas had been invaluable. Apparently, having a crimson dragon on hand did help in making your viewpoint become generally more "accepted". Not that it was needed since the process had been pretty smooth despite Orrin's resistance to her initial terms. If anything, their discussions over Surda's new lands served as a reminder that sometimes words were far more powerful than an iron-fisted approach. At least in politics. And Murtagh had stood by her just as much as Thorn's presence had, backing up her points with his own personal experiences of her values and she was sure that Orrin wouldn't have agreed to the terms nearly as easily without his help. For that, Nasuada had been eternally grateful and it was one of the main reasons why she had requested he stay with her until the inauguration was complete. With both Eragon and Murtagh now free to try and re-establish the Rider Order, even if it would be small, the Queen was well aware that he would have to leave her service for now at the very least. And that was something that puzzled her. Something in her gut made her reluctant to see him go. Maybe it was just because she had gotten used to his company? That seemed like the most likely explanation, especially since he had been with her for months now. It would simply be like saying goodbye to an old friend for a while, that's all…at least, that what she kept telling herself. Nasuada sighed, turning away from the window and brushing some loose hair out of her line of vision. Seemed like it was time.

Eragon and Saphira arrived mere moments after the last of the people had gathered inside Ilirea's walls. It was actually difficult for the blue female to find anywhere to land at first, the swarms of people taking some time to make enough room in their massing around the castle. The dragoness hissed a little annoyed, feeling belongings held on backs and the occasional person brush by her or stand on the edge of her claws. She had to keep her tail coiled under herself to make sure that no-one would stand on that either. Eragon glanced upwards at the rebuilt Uru'baen. It would be difficult to let that name slip from his memory, but he would work on it. He began to slide off Saphira's saddle, gritting his teeth as he felt his flesh stretch over his newly reformed scar. Saphira turned her head towards him, crooning softly with a worried look in her eyes until he waved his hand to brush it off. Once on the ground, the pain subsided and he patted the dragon's side until she began to walk with him towards Ilirea. She snorted a little, raising her head above the crowd and the yells that showed how happy they were to see a Rider again. Flattery aside, it was all noise to her now.  
><em>"We're supposed to say something to show our approval of the Queen" <em>Saphira said, having picked up the knowledge from the rumblings of whispers about her feet and sensing Thorn above them on their approach, apparently having this conversation without Eragon's knowledge. _"Do you know what we should do or give?". _Eragon himself glanced up at her, growing quiet for a minute or two before acknowledging her question with a nod.  
><em>"I have an idea…I just need to think on how to word it properly"<br>"Word it properly? You intend some sort of spell?" _Saphira asked, her head being drawn down towards him with a slight tilt.  
><em>"I'll explain once we're inside, I imagine I shall need you help in remembering what to say"<br>"If you insist, little one…but this better not be above you" _Saphira replied, her voice inflected with curiosity and a slight worried tone. She had been this way ever since they had visited that blasted tree, worried about Eragon's mere seating position on her back. She could feel him tense every so often when they hit a bit of turbulence in the air, the shock of pain running down his back and making the side of his boots dig into her scales. It made her feel sick inside. She knew that it had been her fault for making that scar come back to haunt him, all for attacking that tree because it wouldn't respond almost immediately. It was this sense of guilt that made her feel angry towards herself. She was never one to get caught up in emotions or act upon them, that much she had learned in her actions towards Glaedr all that time ago. To do so now irritated her, forcing her to try and keep those things buried within. But whenever Saphria felt Eragon's discomfort through their link, these same thoughts kept rising to the surface. At least for now, she would try keep her anger under control. After all, with so many people about at such an important ceremony, "accidents" weren't needed were they?

The main chamber in Ilirea, the former throne room of King Galbatorix and the site where he had fallen was now reborn as an appropriate setting for the new ruler to take her rightful place at Alagaesia's throne. The stone floors seemed to be brighter in colour, the banner of the Varden now hung in the same places where the king's insignia used to be. His throne had been removed, replaced with one more fitting of a more fitting ruler, trimmed in gold and not overly extravagant, much like the ring of gold Nasuada had chosen to wear as her "crown". The chamber was lined with people in box-like configurations, a single aisle formed between them in the vast space. On the other side of the chamber, the representatives from the various races sat. On the left, the dwarves represented by Orik, the Urgals by the Kull who aided Roran, Garzhvog. In front of the new throne, Orrin stood in formal attire, being appointed as the official speaker for the ceremony since he was an ally of the Varden. On the right, the elves were represented by Arya, minus Firnen, and Dathedr. Next to them, Eragon and Murtagh stood at attention in smart dress, Saphira and Thorn sat behind them and observing the scene from their taller perspective. The female occasionally shuffled, complaining to Eragon at the lack of space whilst her red companion tried to remain as still as possible on orders from Murtagh. Eragon glanced over to his half-brother briefly, managing to speak amongst the ambient noise of the crowd before them.  
>"I'm kind of surprised we all managed to fit into here"<br>"I'm surprised the _dragons_ managed to fit in here, yet alone us" Murtagh replied. "Still gives me the chills to be back in here, you know"  
>"No need to worry. After all, Galbatorix isn't sitting on that throne anymore" Eragon reassured him.<br>"Yes, I know. Still…"  
>It was at that moment that people began to hush, prompting the two Riders to do the same. Eragon could feel Saphira's breath ruffle his hair as she leaned her head over him along with Thorn. Nasuada and some of her aids walked down the aisle between the two clusters of people as a slow pace, the future Queen eventually coming to stand in front of her throne. Eragon thought she looked suited for the role, her expression suggesting confidence in what was about to happen. Inside, she was anything but calm. Even so, the people remained silent as Orrin cleared his throat.<br>"As a leader of the Varden thrown into such a position of power under the most tragic of circumstances, Nasuada Nadarasdaughter has been chosen by the combined races of Alagaesia to lead our land into the future. After this war which finally came to an end thanks to the Riders and her efforts, our home needed a ruler. A just one who had showed their ability to lead and make the difficult decisions a leader must make. Nasuada has shown such an ability and won the support of everyone in this room. She will make a worthy Queen."  
>Eragon was rather impressed. Nasuada's talks with Orrin must've really hit home for him to be so complimentary towards someone he initially put himself in front of to get the position of the ruler of Alagaesia. In any case, Orrin took a step backwards as he spoke.<br>"Each of the representatives shall speak their part" he said simply before growing silent. It was then that Garzhvog stood from his place, towering over most of the people in that room. To Eragon's surprise, no-one seemed fearful of the Kull or the fact that they were in the same room as the race who had been the previous expendable force for Galbatorix. Times _had_ changed. His voice, deep and powerful in the echoing chamber, rang out as he spoke.  
>"On behalf of the Urgals and the Kull, I propose backing and support to Queen Nasuada in all her decisions and choices for the greater good of Alagaesia. I hope this may mean a friendship between our people and hers. <em>Ahgrat ukmar<em>."  
>Everyone gave a nod of approval in the room with subtle wave of brief clapping from all in the room as the tall one took a step back onto his seat and towered over the dwarves. Saphira snorted a little in her own method of approval, briefly speaking to Eragon.<br>_"Well spoken for an Kull"  
><em>As soon as Garzhvog sat, Orik then stood up as well, clearing his throat for a moment and turning somewhat to address the room.  
>"When I first became the dwarves King, I made sure to support the Varden and pool our resources to help in the fight against Galbatorix. Even now that he had been defeated, that support continues to stay in support of the woman who had led the resistance to their victory at this very castle. The dwarves will honour her decisions for the good of Alagaesia. <em>Nal, Grimstnzborith <em>Nasuada!"  
>Another light nod of the head and wave of applause sounded over the room as Orik took his place back in his seat. Next up were the elven representatives, Arya and Dathedr standing up. Arya cleared her throat to speak, her tone of voice polite and clear for all to hear.<br>"Having supported the Varden for many years and being courier to the object that gave us our first Rider in many many years, I am well aware of the pressures of important tasks. Nasuada has shown herself to be a capable leader even after the death of her father and it was with her aid that we were able to stand here today and help her ascend to the throne. On behalf of the elves, I can only say this. _Atra esterni ono thelduin_, Nasuada Nadarasdaughter. _Nen ono weohnata_"  
>The same reaction followed as Arya took her place, Dathedr simply bowing out of respect before returning to his seat alongside Arya. It was now Murtagh's turn to speak before Eragon, since each Rider was to be counted separately. He took a step forward, Thorn standing at attention in his place and keeping his head elevated as their counterparts watched. The crowd focused on him, some still a little wary of his true intentions, but most generally accepting of his role in proceedings.<br>"Under the hold of the previous king and having lost my family to his soldiers when I was a boy, I knew of his iron-fisted role all too well. Nasuada, being held captive here in what used to be Uru'baen, remained loyal to her cause even when faced with his most sinister methods of torture. And she inspired me to rebel, to break the chains Galbatorix once held me in. For that alone, I will always be in her debt".  
>Murtagh briefly turned to look at Nasuada in the eye for a moment before saying his next sentence with a smile upon his face.<br>"Thorn and I are Rider and dragon. We are charged to keep the peace of Alagaesia and will support Nasuada in whatever choices she will be confronted with in her reign. I wish the very best for her future. And ours"  
>As Murtagh bowed, Thorn raised his head and growled with a bow of it himself, rumbling the chamber around them with his deep-tones and creating light shivers in everyone's feet. Everyone clapped with approval, a little more so than the other groups to Eragon's ears. Apparently, a dragon demanded respect if that was anything go by. And sure enough, it was soon his turn to step forward. Saphira focused on him, her eyes glimmering in the light of the room as Eragon made doubly sure that he said this correctly. If not…well, who knows? He briefly exchanged looks with his dragon before speaking aloud, hoping that this would work.<br>_"Here goes nothing…"  
>"Are you sure about this, Eragon? This is one of the most daring things you've done…not to mention the most dangerous and frankly stupid to just think up on a whim"<br>"As long as you can help me, nothing will go wrong. And this will be a good thing for everyone!" _he said to her, turning his eyes away from her as she grunted in her place. Time to get to work.  
>"Nasuada does have all the qualities a good Queen should. As said by those here, she has loyalty, strength and a genuine care for the people under her command before herself, as shown when she tried to suggest me for her role now. But my words are not meant solely for her"<br>The assorted people whispered amongst themselves in confusion, Arya raising a brow at Eragon's speech and briefly glancing towards Nasuada. She seemed equally as puzzled, even if she tried to hide it where she stood. Even Murtagh idly stroked his chin in wonderment of what his half-brother had in mind. Eragon simply continued as if nothing had happened.  
>"What I say is meant for all of Alagaesia. For us to become a properly unified land and be a better people because of it. The new Order of the Riders will be sworn to keep the peace as Murtagh said. And that's why I have chosen to do what I shall do now"<br>With that, Eragon racked his brain to make sure that he was going to be saying this all correctly. The slightest mispronunciation would cause another Elva-like incident. Something he didn't want at this point with something so big. Still, he began to talk with Saphira guiding over every syllable before the next part of his sentence. He then spoke aloud a single Word. A Word that sounded muffled to everyone who heard it, almost as if someone had slapped their hands around their heads to make sure they didn't listen. And just like that, Eragon's speech was clear again, a string of words and phrases in the Ancient Language that seemed to carry on forever, but may have only lasted a mere minute or two. He raised his hand, turning his palm upwards to the roof as the gedway ignasia in his palm shone a brilliant flare of white, tinged with ribbons of blue traversing upwards. Everyone watched as the very faint outline of a dragon's eye seemed to appear amidst the swirl of magical hues before quickly dissipating and dispersing itself over the room like some strange form of blue-hued rain. And with that, the chamber grew silent, Eragon turning his body to face the dwarves and the Kull to make clear what it was he had done.  
>"The bond that binds me to my dragon Saphira and the bond that binds Murtagh to his was one of the greatest works of magic ever created. And yet it only included the elves and humans in it's workings. I have now changed that. The dwarves and the Urgals are free to become Riders themselves if a dragon so chooses it. Everyone can become part of the Order. A way to better Alagaesia for the future, united".<br>The crowd applauded, much louder than usual as Saphria gave her own roar in approval that Eragon had done what they had set out to do. Even Nasuada couldn't resist a smile as both Orik and Garzhvog seemed stunned at what Eragon had just done. And yet, both of them didn't protest, something which seemed to surprise the Rider particularly regarding the dwarves. Both of them stood, glancing at each other for a brief moment before bowing their heads as if it were a joint decision between them to do so. Eragon smiled, his teeth flashing briefly at them as the audience began to grow hushed once again. He nodded his head before taking his place besides Murtagh who seemed equally as stunned.  
>"You didn't think to tell me of this?" he whispered.<br>"And you thought I'd be able to after trying to remember all that?"

The ceremony was done in a matter of minutes afterwards, Orrin declaring that Nasuada had been accepted by the people to become their Queen. A simple "crowning" of that ring of gold she preferred to wear had been enough to start the festivities almost instantly. By her first "order", everyone was required to take part as a chance to unwind and finally let the good mood of a new age take over. Feasting and merriment swept throughout Ilirea like a disease, seeming to infect everyone it came into contact with. Even right now, Eragon was sat by Murtagh's side in one of the castle's largest halls, the room filled with singing people at tables and the aroma of cooked food pungent in the air. Nasuada sat at the middle of the largest table up front, the representatives on either side of her as she clapped along with the some of the melodies that could be heard amidst the cheers. Eragon was getting into the spirit just fine, a leg of meat in one hand and a tankard in the other. Murtagh was in a similar situation, smiles and laughs all around. Naturally, being two young gentlemen like themselves, the half-brothers decided to overindulge in the alcohol a little, initially trying to be merry instead of drunk. At first. Saphira and Thorn merely observed their two Riders from the side with their own food and a single barrel of mead, the female rolling her eyes a little at their snickering and stupid humour. She understood how it was partially needed for the two of them after all that had happened, but she still didn't approve. And to make matter worse, the children that were gathering around them in interest were starting to irritate her. Thorn, as he had done before all those months ago, simply played up to their curiosity with fake threats of wanting to eat them and cold stares and rumbles to inspire mock fear in them. When he noticed his companion seeming less than enthusiastic about the proceedings, he had to speak up.  
><em>"You don't seem very happy. This is a celebration and I for one am enjoying myself"<br>"My Rider took an incredible risk today, has now become drunk and I have human younglings wanting to climb on me…"  
>"Oh, you should just play along. You wouldn't deny a hatchling's curiosity, would you?"<em>  
><em>"Even so" <em>she snorted, glancing at Eragon as he was taking another gulp of mead. _"I don't understand the need for such excessive drinking and eating. Are all celebrations of other people like this?"  
>"As I recall from an earlier conversation.."<em> Thorn said, casting his mind back towards earlier that day with what seemed to be a grin on his muzzle. _"Didn't you once have a bit too much mead?" _he asked, taking a light drink from the barrel by his side as it was a subtle way to enhance his glanced away from him, seeming embarrassed at such a thing being brought up again. She never should've told him that.  
><em>"First time for everything" <em>she responded, quickly bringing back the confidence in her voice as her jaws ripped into the meat in front of her. The dragoness glanced over her Rider's table, trying to ignore Eragon and Murtagh's combined loud singing as her eyes started to focus on Arya. Even though she was smiling and genuinely seeming to enjoy the situation, something looked a little off. Every so often, the elf would glance over to Eragon and her expression would fade a little. Saphira would question why later as her thoughts drifted towards Arya's absent companion. Inside, due to her sense of justice, it felt a little wrong to throw herself into a celebration like this when Firnen seemed so eager to attend and yet was denied the opportunity to do so. Maybe that's why she was scornful towards Eragon right now, thinking it thoughtless of him to act so merry when a fellow member of their small Order couldn't be here. Or maybe she just didn't want a repeat of the events that made her crush a banquet table amongst the dwarves last time. That's what she would tell herself before an almost motherly concern towards the youngest dragon of the Riders took over. She looked at Thorn again, noticing how he'd lowered his head to the ground once again to stare at the younglings and let them get a gander at his ruby-like eyes. Inside, she could see the light attraction to keeping them entertained, even if they had been annoying mere moments before. Better than being as drunk as Eragon at the very least, right? With a light flash of her teeth, she imitated her red companion and leaned downwards to gently hum towards a particular little blonde-haired girl who seemed a little fearful to come so close. She let her snout come forward, the girl slowly reaching out a hand reluctantly until her palm came to rest on the bridge of Saphira's nose. The dragoness kept her noises low and calm, not threatening like Thorn's. If the hundreds of eggs were any indication of the future, she'd need to learn how to act around younger members of this new era of Alagaesia.  
><em>"Hello, little one"<em>


	7. Defying Fate

******NOTE:****** This story is not meant the follow the canon ending of _Inheritance _or emulate the writing style of Paolini. Artistic liberties have been taken with some of the elements from the concluding scenes and altered to fit with the vision the author has as an alternate end of the series. Most if not all of the outstanding questions WILL be answered in some way and will continue beyond the confines of the book to develop the story just a little more.  
><strong>NOTE 2:<strong> I apologise for the delay in finishing off this chapter! Personal life and a busy schedule have gotten in the way, but rest assured this story will be finished. The gaps between chapters may be longer than before, but I vow to complete it!

**Inheritance: Alternatives**

Chapter 7: Defying Fate

The next morning did not meet Eragon on good terms. A general feeling of dizziness, a headache that as well have been as axe in his skull and not being able to remember the last night's events all too clearly. The Rider stirred after a few minutes of feeling sunlight shine in his eye through the open window, having been offered a place to rest by a kind soul the previous night in one of the neighbouring buildings around the main castle. He faintly remembered Murtagh being in the same position, but thought nothing of it at this moment in time. Now he knew why he hadn't been one to drink alcohol in such large amounts unless on the rare occasion, like with the dwarves or the inauguration the previous day. But still, it had been a worthy celebration. Everyone seemed happy, joyful, pleased with their lives for the first time in decades. Or at least as long as Eragon had been living. Worthy celebration or not, however, the Rider was suffering for his indulgences.  
>Eventually, he gained the strength to sit up in his bed, groaning in an annoyed tone as a familiar stern tone suddenly rang in his ears.<br>_"Welcome back to the world of the living, little one"  
>"Thank you…I think<em>" he mumbled mentally, rubbing his eyes a little. "_I certainly don't feel like I'm properly alive…"  
>"After how much you consumed yesterday, it baffles me how your head is still working and your belly is still intact"<em>  
>Eragon resisted the urge to bring up the time where his dragon had become just as hungover the next day to save himself the inevitable telling off and comparison that she was better at him. Instead, he cast a hazy glance around the room for Murtagh, wondering if his half-sibling was in just as much of a rough way. As if she picked up on his question without him saying anything, Saphira was quick to answer.<br>_"I saw him leave an half hour before you awoke, hoping to take a flight with Thorn. Perhaps he assumed the fresh air would be good for him?"_  
>Eragon noticed how Saphira had emphasised that last part of her speech, almost as if she was insisting him to do the same. The dragoness hummed softly, something Eragon could feel even though she was outside. He smirked softly, finally dragging himself out of the bed and going about his routine. As he got dressed and made sure to thank his host for the hospitality, Saphira was growing a little impatient. She idly thumped the ground with her tail, snorting a little in annoyance. All it took for her on a morning was simply the process of waking up. And yet her Rider still had to go through the common traditions of clothing, feeding, washing…mentally, she sighed. Surely a flight wasn't so much to ask? Still, to show her maturity, she would allow patience to take over from her anxiousness to leave. Amidst all this celebration, her wings ached to the feel the cold air of the current rush over their thin but powerful frame. Eventually, Eragon emerged from the small dwelling, Saphira already having the saddle attached to her back and staring at him with her big blue eyes. Eragon could only raise a brow.<br>_"Someone's eager"  
>"It's for your own good too, you know" <em>she replied, her tone suggesting she would be grinning slyly at the remark if she could. Her Rider shrugged off the remark with a wave of his hand, making his way over to the reptilian female and jumping astride the saddle. She turned her head around to face him, letting it tilt slightly to her left.  
><em>"Where to, little one?"<em>  
>Eragon took a moment to ponder his answer, peering at the sky and eventually letting the familiar curve of a smile cross his face. An action that seemed to be happening almost automatically now. He pointed upwards.<br>_"Largest cloud on the left and back again"_  
>And that's just what they did.<p>

The flight lasted roughly a half hour, maybe more, but Eragon and Saphira were both grateful that it felt like much more. As they came into land again in a similar spot to where they were before, Eragon could make out the tiny outline of a figure standing near their landing spot. Whoever it was, their arms were crossed, intent stare seeming to be focused on him. It was only when they eventually came in closer did he realise that it was none other than Arya. Dressed in the same cloak she had worn when they had met back at Du Weldenvarden, the elf was giving him a rather neutral look. And yet, something was off. Her intent for this conversation didn't seem like it was a positive thing from her standing position, but it didn't seem necessarily like a bad thing either given her blank face. Eragon patted Saphira's neck as he slid away once she'd landed, the dragoness equally as intrigued as to what the elf wanted to talk about. He decided to play it safe for now, staring off his words with a more cheery tone.  
>"Morning, Arya. I trust you slept well?"<br>"Quite well" she said back, her voice seeming as blank as her features, but still with that odd underlying factor to it. It seemed almost annoyed, stern. "I've been meaning to speak with you"  
>"About what? I hope it's not too urgent, I just thought me and Saphira could take a quick joy flight…"<br>"It's not of particular urgency. It's more based on…curiosity. Maybe concern"  
>"What would you have to be concerned about?" Eragon pondered to himself for a moment, responding to her with a silent raised brow. Arya eventually frowned at him, her arms tightening their grip around one another as if to reaffirm her point.<br>"Something was wrong with you yesterday. I can even see it now. All through the celebrations and all the mead you drank, I could see you wincing, grimacing in pain. Any movement too high or too far, you showed it. And…something about you is different in more than just a physical nature"  
>She paused, resting two of her fingers against her chin before continuing.<br>"Your usual presence feels…different. Altered. Never mind the pain you feel or the fact you look more _human_ than usual" she said, emphasising that remark. "What happened before you came here?"  
>Eragon felt rather embarrassed, to be completely truthful. His attempts to hide the Menoa Tree's actions against him had been fruitless if Arya had been able to tell something was wrong from just a gut feeling! And if the Menoa Tree had somehow been able to alter his appearance besides just the scar, what then? Surely others would see too and he didn't want to cause a fuss. Even Saphira felt his emotion, humming softly in the lowers of frequencies so he could feel the reassurance rumbling through his feet. He sighed softly and let his shoulder slump a little, twinging a little when his scar sent a short, weak stab of pain through his back. He reached up a hand, briefly tucking some hair behind his ear in a subtle way to check for a change in shape. Still pointed…but less so than before.<br>"We fulfilled a promise. We returned to the Menoa Tree to pay back the debt for making my sword. She reversed some of the effects of the Blood-Oath celebration as the price I had to pay after we hurt her"  
>Arya's expression remained unchanged, the only hint she was surprised at this briefly flaring in her eyes.<br>"She returned your scar?"  
>"Yes. That's what has been causing my pain. I dealt with it once, I can deal with it again"<br>The elf nodded softly in an acceptance of this which puzzled Eragon. She didn't seem as concerned with the reason behind his occasional flinches that she'd seen yesterday. Perhaps she was just simply curious as to the reason of his behaviour being out of the ordinary for him, he thought. With that now out of the way, Arya walked closer to Eragon, her cloak brushing past him a moment as she headed towards Saphira's general direction. She paused, eventually turning her head over her shoulder to speak to him again.  
>"Well, you're aware of the Tree's power. You made the right choice going back to fulfil whatever you promised"<br>"I would like to think so" he said simply, almost as if it was the choice anyone would make. "I would not be a honourable Rider if I did not keep my promises"  
>"That is true" Arya replied, turning her body more to face him again. "Anyway, I hope it does not affect your flying skills too much. We need to leave"<br>Even Saphira was alerted at this, leaning her head downwards towards the elf.  
><em>"Leave? Where exactly?"<br>_"Back towards Du Weldenvarden. Firnen will be waiting for us there and as will Murtagh and Thorn. I talked to them before they headed out for their own "joy flight", as you put it, to meet us there"  
>Eragon supposed Arya was wise in her thinking of having the first official "meeting" of this new Order of Riders, but given his still alcohol-ruined mind, he wasn't sure what she was getting at.<br>"What's the purpose of this meeting?" he asked, hoping it wouldn't come across as stupid.  
>"Many things, Eragon. Your duty to the eggs in particular, how our Order is to function after your blessing to everyone at the inauguration?" Arya said, her tone now much sterner than it had been, almost as if she was telling him off for forgetting. "There are a lot of things to consider given recent events. Especially your use of language yesterday"<br>"Language?" Eragon wondered. He certainly didn't remember cursing at anyone, especially not her. Curious. "Well, regardless, it is best that Firnen meets Thorn and Murtagh, yes? And I'm sure that he's anxious to begin training" he continued, glancing at Saphira at mention of her new "student". The female snorted, rolling her eyes somewhat. Being referred to as a teacher always made her feel…old. Arya didn't notice this and continued in her speaking.  
>"He was like that before he even met you. And I would like to return to him as soon as possible. If it is not too much trouble, would it be alright for me to ride with you?"<br>Eragon nodded almost instantly at the offer, making Saphira roll her eyes again doubly hard. Seemed the soft spot for the elf hadn't shrunk over time. The dragoness grunted, getting to her feet, but keeping her front lowered so the two of them can get to the saddle.  
><em>"Then let us be off!" <em>she exclaimed to the two of them, her tail-tip twitching._ "I'm not done tasting the air yet"_

Ilirea was left behind them in a few beats of wings, the three beings responsible for the safety of the land soon drifting amongst the clouds. Arya stayed sat behind Eragon, cloak flowing behind her in an almost ribbon-like fashion, her hair blown back by the gentler air currents above the sea of white fluff beneath them. Eragon tightening his grip on Saphira's saddle, swallowing a little nervously at having the elf hold onto his shoulders for her own balance. As if she sensed his unease, Arya let out a bit of an annoyed sigh and nudged him to get his attention. His head spun.  
>"About that 'use of language', I mentioned?" she reminded him. "I think it would be best to get it out of the way"<br>"Why's that?" Eragon responded. Arya flicked her head a little as a stray lock of hair brushed in front of her face through the wind.  
>"That magic you used to extend the Rider bond…I know exactly what it was and you should know how dangerous that was!" she snapped, a scowl crossing her features. Eragon flinched at the sudden increase in volume, reaching out his mind to Saphira for support. She shrugged him off, telling him to face the consequences especially when <em>she<em> hadn't fully approved of his plan either. He cleared his throat, trying to speak above the rush of wing blowing past them.  
>"How else would I have done it? The Rider bond is a complex piece of magic…"<br>"And you could've destroyed it given the slightest misuse of that power!" Arya interrupted. "Eragon, that Word was lost to the centuries for good reason. Can you imagine what would've happened if Galbatorix would've been able to use that power? We were lucky we stopped him when we did and now we have to keep that knowledge safe and secret!"  
>"It was a single gesture, a sign of good will!" Eragon exclaimed. "Does that make me immediately become lustful for power over using it once? You think I'll become Galbatorix for simply having access to a power?". Arya's face did not soften, not daring to given how powerful that single Word was. She needed to hammer this message in.<br>"Eragon, after that ceremony whilst you were getting drunk, several of the magicians and spellcasters under Nausada's rule tried to get close for you to let it slip. They didn't hear what it was you said, but they could tell it was powerful to do what it did. I managed to keep them away amidst your intoxication but they were determined. That kind of power draws men towards it and those magicians wanted it!"  
>"What could they do with it that would make them want it so bad?" he asked. Saphira snorted, quickly letting out her own brief words of wisdom.<br>_"Are you always so forgetful when you're hungover?" _she playfully teased, Eragon sniffing a little in dismissal as Arya gave him the benefit of the doubt in reducing her angry tone.  
>"The Word has the power to rewrite the rules of magic. Any one who uses it can remove spells, change them as you did and essentially control the very fabric of what runs through our world. And those men wanted that power for themselves and Galbatorix almost had a chance to use it. Who knows what the consequences could've been?"<br>Eragon couldn't deny the logic in her words, feeling that his "gift" had not only been riskier than he had imagined, but also downright stupid. She was right in saying that the Name of Names was dangerous, he had experienced it for himself in fighting the tyrant kind. Furthermore, if he had messed up a single syllable in his blessing at the ceremony, it could've spelt disaster not just for him, but on a force that essentially made up most of Alagaesia's wonder and the power even he held in his grasp. He hung his head a little, not wanting to look at Arya in case she was still scornful towards him.  
>"I'm sorry…"<br>Arya sighed, turning her head away from him as Saphira angled her wings to turn slightly to the left. It was some moments before they spoke up again, but it certainly wasn't in silence given the constant hum of wind rushing past them all. Eragon nodded his head to himself, focusing on Saphira's saddle to avoid looking at the elf. As keepers of the peace, the Riders had to make sure no-one but themselves knew of the Word's existence. And, yet, that was something that worried him. What if the temptation was too great? What if there was no alternative? Arya seemed to be thinking similar thoughts as well, speaking up amidst the cacophony of loud rushing air to get his attention  
>"Eragon, just…just tell me that you won't use it. At least not without a supremely important reason"<br>"I promise" he replied, almost without hesitation as he look her dead in the eye. "You're right, Arya, this information needs to stay as hidden as it once was. I trust Murtagh will be made to say the same?"  
>"Of course…you have my thanks" she said, her tone much lighter than it had been, Eragon even picking up a light smile as she adjusted her seating again. Almost as if to remind them she was still there, Saphira suddenly snorted and turned her head to look at her Rider with a big, brilliant eye.<br>_"I see you two agree after all that" _she said coyly, motioning her head downwards as her wings pierced the clouds, parting the white masses to let them observe the suddenly hulk of green stretching over the land. _"Thorn awaits. And I believe Firnen is not too far behind either"  
><em>Eragon smiled, gripping the edge of the saddle and motioning with his hand to the obvious blob of red on the ground. Arya peered forward, still holding onto him and eventually nodding to confirm she'd seen them. Eragon focused on that as the usual feeling of descent swept through him, Saphira's wings outstretched to slow their speed.  
>"Let's not keep them waiting".<p>

Thorn's head arched upwards from it's resting position against the ground. The ruby dragon had previously laid against the grass, Murtagh leaning contently against his side with his eyes shut. Not like there was things better to do whilst waiting for Eragon to arrive. What had confused the dark-haired youth so much was that Arya had been the one to initiate the meeting rather than Eragon. In any case, his rest was interrupted by Thorn's sudden movement, a low rumble vibrating to his body as the Rider looked to the sky. He eventually spotted a deeper shade of blue amidst the quite clear skies, realising that it could only be Saphira. He hopped to his feet, urging Thorn to the same with a sideways glance. Although protesting because he was comfortable, the red beast complied and got to his feet with a grunt. Mere moments later, the blades of grass at their feet shimmered and seemed to ripple in waves as if they were the surface of a lake, the beats of Saphira's powerful wings giving her a gentle descent touch as she landed on the ground. Eragon patted the base of her neck as he slid off her saddle to the ground, Arya soon joining him a fluid motion. He headed over towards Murtagh who was busy adjusting his collar to seem presentable. Thorn rolled his eyes at his Rider before speaking up to make the first contact.  
><em>"Pleasant journey?"<br>"Quite" _Saphira said plainly, her eyes drawn towards Eragon for a moment. "_Though it appears that there is a rather large matter to discuss"  
><em>Her Rider nodded his head in agreement as they came close, smiling towards Murtagh to at least try and keep the situation relaxed even if the subject matter would not be. Arya did not approach, instead walking off to their side for a moment and casting her gaze over the mass of green that made up Du Weldenvarden. As if right on cue, a light breeze blew through Eragon's hair, making him flinch a little bit as a distant and muffled sound came echoing over the treetops. Sounding like a roar, but just far off into that green wilderness, it came as no surprise to him when he saw the familiar outline of Firnen suddenly burst from the trees in a shower of green foliage. Apparently having been waiting inside the forest until now, the youngest of the dragons promptly glided down towards his Rider with an almost melodic touch to his humming. He landed with a bit of a thud, quickly stepping forward to bring his head down to Arya and nuzzle her affectionately after being separated for so long. Even Arya couldn't resist a smile, resting a hand along his snout and getting stroking along the bridge of his nose. She turned back towards Murtagh, expecting to see a surprised face that she was now one of them as a Rider. Her expectations turned out to be correct, Eragon's half-brother seemed puzzled and rather happy about another addition to the ranks all at once. Even Thorn nodded his head in a bow, looking just as content in Firnen's presence.  
><em>"Welcome to our little group, young one. Glad to have you with us" <em>he said, enthusiasm apparent in his voice as Firnen raised his head up from Arya's affections.  
><em>"I'm honoured to be a part of it. You are Thorn, yes? I…think I remember hearing your voice before. Before I was born"<br>_Thorn did not seem surprised by this since they had once been in Galbatorix's clutches as eggs in the same place. He bobbed his head again, nudging Murtagh forward to say hello as well as if he was a parent trying to encourage a hatchling to be brave. Murtagh himself frowned for a moment before letting his own smile spread across his face.  
><em>"A pleasure to meet you…" <em>he started, motioning a hand so Firnen could actually say who he was. The green one promptly did so, satisfying Murtagh and allowing him to step back near Thorn's side. Firnen turned his attention towards Saphira and Eragon, not wanting them to be left out either.  
><em>"Good to see you as well, Saphira" <em>he said, golden eyes glimmering at her. _"I'm eager to begin training under your guidance"  
><em>_"It is nice to see you are well too, Firnen. And…I'm looking forward to it" _she said, speaking with a much warmer tone than Eragon had heard recently from her. It took him by surprise, but he shrugged it off of having the responsibility of a student. With the introductions aside, Eragon stepped forward, addressing them all as a whole.  
>"Well, seeing as we're away from prying eyes, there's a lot for us to talk about. And these are quite serious subjects. One I almost ruined yesterday with my gift…" he admitted, absentmindedly rubbing the back his head. Murtagh picked up on it instantly.<br>"The Name of Names" he said plainly. Eragon nodded, turning towards Arya as she stepped forward as well to explain the situation.  
>"As things are now" she started "Knowledge of the Word only belongs to us. Anyone else who is aware of it is dead. This puts us in quite a difficult position. As keepers of peace, we should be sworn to use it's power for good, but given how easily it could be misused I'm not sure how we could. Nasuada's spell casters already tried to obtain it yesterday"<br>"They did?" exclaimed Murtagh, quickly remembering both his and Eragon's states of mind that night and losing his surprised expression.  
>"The point is, what do we do with it?" Eragon interrupted. "With such a powerful resource, we could do whatever we wished with it to help Alagaesia in times of need"<br>_"Or it could be easily taken and misused by those who are as mad as Galbatorix was" _Saphira stated. Thorn remained silent, seeming deep in thought. For a good few minutes, everyone else was doing the same thing until Firnen surprisingly spoke up.  
><em>"If whatever this Word is is such a danger…maybe it would simply be best not to use it at all. An oath, perhaps? Or at least a restriction that would prevent us from the temptation even if we wanted to?"<br>_Eragon glanced to Saphira who seemed equally impressed by the young dragon's words. Mulling the thought over in his mind, he couldn't see anything really wrong with the idea that was glaring. He nodded, glancing up at Arya and Murtagh's faces. His half-brother seemed to be in agreement, but the elf was still lost in thought.  
>"What is it, Arya?"<br>"Would an oath like that even work? The name of the ancient language, by logical means, wouldn't succumb to the rules of the thing it represents"  
>"Then it need not be one of that language" Murtagh spoke up, prompting Arya to raise her brow as he continued. "We're Riders. Sure we are trustworthy enough to promise to ourselves and each other that we don't use such power, not unless the situation is dire enough to grant it?"<br>"Words are not solid. Easily broken and twisted" Arya responded. "It happens with everyone and I'm sure that the Dragon Riders were and are no exception"  
><em>"If this is such an problem, then more thought is needed. I expected to have answers to these questions and start our tasks, not to squabble over what is the right course of action!" <em>Saphira exclaimed, grunting a little in annoyance and causing Eragon to shoot her a scowling look. She ignored him as Arya's expression turned back to it's neutral default.  
>"Very well. But for now…the general rule of this should be if we don't have to use the Word, then we don't. At least until we can think of a proper way to handle it's potential for good and bad"<br>"Aye" Eragon said, almost exactly the same time as Murtagh uttered the same word from his mouth. Saphira, although rather rude in her phrasing, was right in thinking of more immediate problems. Such as the dragon eggs and their immediate role in Alagaesia's operation. The topic quickly surfaced into conversation. Murtagh suggested that the Vault would be an ideal location since they had been there for so many years unscathed, Arya suggested that the eggs needed the freedom to be moved about Alagaesia for any new Riders and being locked away would see to none of that. Thorn agreed with Murtagh, Saphira and Firnen remained unsure on the matter. It was evident from the blue female that all this discussion was becoming irritating to her. Eragon however, remained quiet. His eyes stared blankly into space as soon as the thoughts flashed in front of his eyes. The eerily familiar images of the two dragon soaring overhead a ship did the same, the same image of a person crying out on the shore and the two figures on the ship's deck. Even with Angela's previous reassurance that it was only a possibility, how could Eragon be sure it wasn't the right course of action? As the topic of the eggs reached his ears in muffled sentences and noise, Eragon's brain was whirring with possibilities. What if…nowhere was safe? What if the Vault wasn't practical and nowhere else was either? Nowhere in the land he could think of offered both protection and a practical use/means of access. Maybe they should…  
><em>"Little one?"<br>_Saphira's words snapped him out of trance, making him exclaim aloud in surprise. All present were staring at him, partially puzzled and partially concerned. Even Firnen peering around Arya's side seemed to have a curiosity as to why his teacher's Rider didn't seem to be there in the conversation. Eragon swallowed, clearing his throat to try and explain. No more hiding this vision, this prophecy. If it affected him and others, he needed to let his fellow Riders know.

And so, he talked. He spoke of his initial journey and how he had met Angela for the very first time, how she had offered to tell his fortune when his mind was still swimming with the new information of having his mind linked to a creature of myth. And, of course, the prophecy itself. Even as he recalled the tale, he could make out the familiar haunting images of the figures on the ship, the person crying out in despair and the outlines of two dragons circling the sky above them. As he finished, the area became silent, only the occasional sound echoing from the expanse of trees nearby. Murtagh was the one who eventually broke the lack of speech.  
>"This…vision. That's what's been troubling you? Even I've noticed you lost in thought a lot more than I'd assume you would be"<br>"It's been…a source of trouble over the years since I heard it" Eragon admitted, glancing down at his feet. "Given all that has happened and how Angela tends to be right all the time, it may as well be my fate"  
>"Wait…" Thorn interrupted. "You think this is how things should play out? The apparent wisdom of a fortune teller"<br>"There's no denying Angela is no ordinary fortune teller, Thorn. But even I do not see the logic here" Saphira said, mewling softly to him as she leaned her head closer. "Little one…" she continued, sounding almost afraid. "What are you proposing we do…?" It was a tone that did not suit her at all and one that made Eragon feel a little ill with guilt. He sighed.  
>"What is the only place the eggs and our order could be safe…was away from here? Away from Alagaesia?"<br>Murtagh and Arya shared shocked faces, Thorn seeming to growl a little in equal anger at this revelation. The elf's expression turned to anger just as quickly as it had been before when she was scorning him on the journey here.  
>"Eragon! How could you even consider that?"<br>"How could I not?" he exclaimed in rebuttal. "Everything Angela has prophesised has come true for me! A long life, a betrayal from within my family, the death of a loved one, a romance gone awry…she even said that it is inevitable and I couldn't stop it no matter how I try to avoid it"  
>He spoke that last one with less force, both his and Arya's expressions turning sour before he continued onwards. Murtagh didn't notice as he injected his own opinion.<br>"What would leaving accomplish? You pledges your service to Nasuada and now you admit you're considering throwing it all away on the whim of a fortune teller?"  
>"Look, the point is that everything Angela told me about my future came to pass. Why would it now fulfil that last criteria of me having to leave Alagaesia forever when it has been right about everything else?".<br>Eragon's voice was almost biting in it's attack, showing his frustration about how he felt helpless at all this. After all, who wouldn't feel the same when thinking they couldn't do anything about their fate? However, Saphira was quick to show her disapproval and started growling in more of a harsh tone towards her Rider.  
><em>"We can't leave, Eragon. We <em>won't _leave"  
><em>Murtagh's and Arya's collective expressions seemed equally as criticising of his theory, prompting him to stand his ground.  
>"Think about it" he stated. "Where else in Alagaesia would be safe for the eggs? Where in Alagaesia would be enough of a sanctuary for us to be separate from the land but travel to it quickly in times of need? Saphira…" he started, glancing up at his dragon trying to get some support form her. "…as the Mother of your race, you should see the logic in this. Surely?"<br>"_I…see what you mean" _she said, keeping her focus on him before flicking her eyes to Firnen and everyone else in turn.. _"But we have responsibilities to Alagaesia, Eragon. We have a new Rider bond to see through as more join our ranks, new Riders to train. Our first student is standing mere inches away, no less!"  
><em>"She is right, Eragon" Arya agreed. "After what you promised to Nasuada and the rest of the land, how can you turn your back on them?"  
>"It's not like I have a choice…" he tried to say before Thorn suddenly interrupted.<br>_"You always have a choice. Both I and Murtagh know what it is like to not be able to choose your fate. But you are not in that position and to assume otherwise is foolish"  
><em>"_The young one speaks well, Eragon"  
><em>Everyone suddenly perked up at hearing the deep rumbling voice, clear as crystal in all their heads. Saphira instinctively bowed her head a little in acknowledgement, the other two males following out of example.  
><em>"Master" <em>she replied, Glaedr offering a low growl of acceptance. Firnen in particular paid special attention to imitating his own teacher in the presence of her own. At least he knew what his being felt like being close by and in his mind. The green one raised his head up after a few moments, as did the other dragons as Glaedr turned his attentions back to Eragon.  
><em>"Young Rider, you must consider your possibilities. This path is not the only one you can take to solve the problems put before you"<br>_"Master, Angela's powers go beyond many, how can I doubt the validity of her claims when she has been right about everything else?"  
><em>"You are too focused on that outcome to consider anything else, Eragon. You forget what you told me" <em>the golden elder replied. _"You told me of when you met her at Ilirea and what she said to you"  
><em>Eragon suddenly felt a rush of realisation tinged with excitement come from Saphira as her memory was jogged as well.  
><em>"He's right, Eragon! She told you that she said what <em>could_ happen…"  
><em>"…and not what _should_ happen" he murmured back, the dots starting to slowly connect in his head. It began to make sense with what she had even said before, awakened memories now flooding to the surface. All those years ago, Angela had even told him that he was "one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate". Although it was a direct contradiction, Angela was often a contradiction herself at times. It was not out of the question that she had been the same way with her words. Did that mean that even with her predictions he could disobey them if he wished? At the same time, the realisation about how selfish he had been made him lower his head. It was during times like these that he didn't feel anywhere near the Rider and warrior he had become. If anything, it took him back to the days where he was stumbling against the blows Brom gave him during training. Saphira sensed this, nudging his arm to perk up his mood.  
><em>"Our problems cannot be solved by running from them, Eragon" <em>she said, her tone soft and reassuring like a mother to a hatchling. A fitting description for their bond sometimes. "_Our resolution to these tasks may not be easy…but it will be better than trying to ignore them altogether"  
><em>Eragon nodded, eventually raising his head to meet the gaze of Arya and Murtagh. Both were smiling lightly at hi, Murtagh's grin eventually lengthening as he came closer to his half-brother brother to pat his shoulder firmly.  
>"Take some consolation in the face that I'll probably make some silly assumptions at some point since we're related in a way"<br>"Yeah, thanks…" Eragon said, finally cracking a smile as he shoved his half-brother away. Firnen rumbled in content, keeping his golden eyes fixed on the young Rider.  
><em>"I'm glad this may have changed your mind? I do like the idea of learning from the best, after all"<br>__"Your confidence is well-placed, little one" _Saphira replied. Eragon shot her a bit of a look, prompting her to snort in a smug nature. Eventually, Glaedr's reverberations made them all focus back on the issue at hand.  
><em>"So, if leaving is not the answer to keeping our Order and the eggs safe, then the question of what is springs to mind"<br>_"I'm not sure…" Murtagh said. "All of the main 'strongholds' of the war have been repopulated and are too exposed to be a safe place for our foundation. And anywhere else remote like the Spine is too dangerous for other reasons…"  
>Arya had remained silent. Her face was a strange mixture of deep thought, dismissal and consideration, something that Firnen picked up on almost immediately. The green male crooned to her trying to get her attention.<br>_"Something troubles you, Arya…what is it?"_  
>The elf perked up at having her name said, the others noticing this in her slight gasp at being brought back to reality. She turned her head away, biting her lower lip as if to hold back her idea. Murtagh took a step towards her.<br>"You have something, Ayra?" he asked. "Surely is must be better than nothing"  
><em>"He's right, you know"<em> Firnen advised. _"You've been quiet for a while in thought"  
><em>"I'm aware of that. I just…this is going to be a contradiction to what we decided earlier" she replied. Her words puzzled Eragon, causing him to raise his brow as a breeze whipped through their group  
>"Do you have a suggestion for a place?"<br>"Yes" she replied, trying to seem as neutral in her tone. "Doru Araeba, on the island of Vroengard"

Murtagh and Eragon blinked at her in surprise. It almost felt a little awkward to speak at all for a moment until Saphira's Rider had enough bravery to question her judgement.  
>"Arya…you are aware of what the island is like right now?"<br>"Of course. You said so yourself when you told me of your journey there. Due to the actions of a rider, the land is infected with a strange kind of poison corrupting anything it touches. But if we can get rid of that poison, it's an idea place to settle foundation for the Riders. Our predecessors did the same all those years ago, did they not?"  
><em>"How could we get rid of such a thing?" <em>Saphira asked. _"Not to mention all of the creatures there have been tainted and changed by that magic. It's hardly a safe environment to raise hatchlings and train our ranks"  
><em>"That's the part that I'm…thinking goes against what we agreed" she admitted. "In order to alter such a feat of magic as powerful as that, we need an equally powerful force. And the only thing that can be is…"  
>"You said we weren't to use it" Eragon suddenly interrupted, folding his arms. Arya remained cool, confidence in speech and expression still as fixed as ever.<br>"I believe the new home for our order classes itself as an important issue enough. And it would solve all of the problems all at once"  
>"<em>She may be right…" <em>Glaedr echoed in their minds. _"The magic used by Vrael poisoned the entire land and is very powerful. But it is still magic in the Ancient Language. It can be altered, even removed from it"  
><em>_"How does that help us, Master?" _Saphira asked.  
><em>"If the particular spell is removed from the existence of the Ancient Language, then it makes sense that the conditions for the poison and it's effects to exist no longer apply. Because <em>they _don't exist. The island becomes clean again because Vrael couldn't have cast a spell that does not exist in the Ancient Language"  
><em>"Glaedr and Arya seem sound in what they're saying, Eragon…" Murtgah mumbled, stroking his chin in thought. "It gets rid of the poison whilst allowing us to use the ruins of the city that's there. As Arya said, the Riders of old used it once, why can't we?"  
>"Do not forget that the Word is still a powerful use of magic in itself" Firnen warned. "From what I've heard of it from you all, it sounds dangerous to use, more so than Vrael's spell"<br>"It's promising…" Saphira admitted, leaning her head down towards Eragon. _"But do we follow temptation? I trust your judgement, little one"  
><em>Eragon himself wasn't sure even _he_ could trust his judgement. But already having defied one thing set before him, would it be justifiable to do the same here for the greater good? Eyes fixed on him for his decision.

Yes or no?


End file.
